Missing Heirs
by TexGleek15
Summary: Majorly AU! What if five children were taken when the AKs were babies. All five were presumed to be heirs to their kingdoms. Now the VKs are in Auradon and the mystery of the missing heirs is being blown right open, but with more questions than answers. Can they figure everything out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I'm sorry that I have practically dropped off the face of the planet, but life has been kicking my butt for a while. I'm back on track and everything is better. This is my first Descendants story, but I had an idea for it and it stuck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants all I own in my OC Amber.**

**Summary: Majorly AU! What if five children were taken when the AKs were babies. All five were presumed to be heirs to their kingdoms. Now the VKs are in Auradon and the mystery of the missing heirs is being blown right open, but with more questions than answers. Can they figure everything out?**

**Since this is majorly AU there are some changes being made. I gave Ben a sister because I thought he needed more support for his VK program along with a few other friends firmly being on his side. Ben and Audrey aren't dating, they are just close friends. Audrey will be OOC as will Chad. Maleficent will be based off the 2014 movie. I have not seen Mistress of Evil so I am not using it. **

Mal ran through the streets of the Isle hurrying to get home. Her parents were expecting her for dinner and she didn't want to be late. She could see Bargain Castle now and she ran faster. She knew her parents wouldn't care if she was a few minutes late, but she didn't want to keep them waiting too long. Hurrying through the door, she wasn't surprised to find that she was the last one there. Her friends and their parents were already there.

One might be wondering why a big group of people were having dinner at the Mistress of Evil's castle, but the answer was simple. It was Saturday night. Every Saturday a big group of people came to Bargain Castle and had dinner and the teens stayed the night while their parents left. Mal knew that everyone in Auradon probably thought their parents were raising their children to be evil, but that wasn't the case. There were some that were raising their kids to be evil and cruel just like them, but there was a group that were raising their children to be good. This group of adults consisted of; Maleficent, Hades, Ursula, Evil Queen, Jafar, Gaston, Anastasia Tremaine, Lady Tremaine, Smee, and Dr. Facilier. On top of raising their own children to be good, they were also helping with other children. They did all of this in secret for they knew that everyone else on the Isle of the Lost would riot, even if they were all scared of Maleficent and Hades. Now back to the story:

Mal went and found her mom in the kitchen with Anastasia, "Hey mom, I'm back. Sorry, I'm late I lost track of time painting." Turning Maleficent just smiled at her daughter, used to her losing herself in her painting, "It's fine dear, dinner is just about ready. The other teens are upstairs in the spare room. Why don't you go tell them dinner is ready?" Nodding her head, Mal headed up the stairs first stopping her room to drop her bag off before heading to the room next door. Opening the door, she found her friends lounging about the room. It was a good thing that the room was big because there were many people in it. There was Jay, Carlos, Harry, Sqeeky and Sqirmy the twins, the Gaston twins and Gil, Hadie, and Anthony; the respective sons of Jafar, Cruella, Captain Hook, Smee, Gaston, Hades, and Anastasia Tremaine. There was also the girls of their group; Evie, Uma, Harriet and CJ, Dizzy, Celia, and Freddie who were the respective daughters of the Evil Queen, Ursula, Captain Hook, Drizella Tremaine, and Dr. Facilier. They were laughing when Mal came in and stopped when they noticed her, "Hey Mal, we were wondering when you were going to show up." Mal shot the group a sheepish look, "Yeah sorry about that Evie, I lost track of time painting. Anyway, mom sent me up to tell you guys that dinner is ready." Laughing at their friend since they all knew she could miss a storm blowing in when she was painting, they stood and started head downstairs. Grabbing their food, they sat around the living room and sat around talking and laughing. Soon enough the parents left and the kids headed up stairs. The girls in one room and the boys in another. It was a typical Saturday night, but what they didn't know was that it was going to be one of their last ones for a while.

**In Auradon:**

Ben was sitting at his desk in his dorm bored out of his mind. He had already finished his homework and he didn't have tourney practice that day. He was trying to figure out what his first declaration as king would be and he was stuck. The knock at his door spooked him for a quick minute before he stood and opened the door. Standing on the other side was his twin sister Amber. They were identical twins, both in looks and in personality. There were a few places where the twins differed. One of those places being their temper. Both had inherited their father's famous temper, but Amber had the shorter fuse. They also differed slightly on behavior while they both acted like a prince and princess should in public, Amber hated it and would rather wear jeans and shirts instead of dresses.

Smirking she looked at her brother, "I had a feeling that I was needed. Was I right?" Nodding his head, he let her in the room before falling back into his desk chair. Sitting on the bed after taking off her heels that was making her feet her. She curled up and turned to look at her, "Well? What's up?" Leaning back, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm trying to figure out my first royal proclamation and I'm stuck. Plus, I also have the sidekick council meeting tomorrow. Dad won't be there he thinks that since I'm almost king that I should do this one without him." Looking shocked she leaned forward, "He is throwing you in the deep end? Why doesn't he be there and offer you help as you go. He has to know that the meeting is going to be full of yelling and such. Especially since it is going to be your first meeting as lead." Shrugging his shoulders, Ben looked at his sister, "That's what I tried to tell him."

Sighing, she leaned back against his headboard, "Don't get me wrong, I love our dad but he has to realize that this isn't a good idea. They won't know to let you listen to them one at time. It took dad years to get that system down and now that it is you at the helm, they are going to revert back to the early years. I'll be there for the meeting; I am not going to let dad throw you to the wolves. Besides, you are too nice, you'll let them yell over themselves until you lose your temper. While I will probably lose my temper, I am better at making sure it doesn't get out of hand. Now onto your proclamation thing. What were you thinking about?"

Looking relieved, he leaned his arms on his knees, "Thanks. I don't know, I know I want to do something worthwhile and there are a lot of things that could count for that, but I don't know which to pick." Thinking about what her brother could do Amber replied, "Well you can ask the others and see what they think." Sighing Ben said, "I know, but I don't want to bother them with my problems. They are already busy enough between school and our research." Sitting up straight Amber looked at her brother, "How about the Isle of the Lost. You have always wanted to do more for it. What if we brought kids over from there? Have them attend Auradon Prep and live here. They could go home if they wanted during holidays, but during the school year they would be here."

Thinking on it, Ben started nodding and faced her, "That is perfect. You're right, I have wanted to help the people on the Isle of the Lost and this is a good way to start. Who better knows the Island than the people who lived there their whole lives?" Catching onto the excitement of the idea Amber asked her brother, "When do you have to tell mom and dad?" Shrugging he replied, "Just before my coronation why?"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "That way I know how much time we have to be able to pick the kids from the Isle and finalize the plans. I mean we need to have a fully fledged out plan to give to mom and dad. They are going to be reserved about it. We also need to have prepared for Fairy Godmother. That way she knows we are serious about it and have a plan. Besides, I am sure that the school board is going to have some demands before they can come. If we show them that we are serious and having everything planned we may be able to lesson the demands that they are going to make. We may even be able to come up with something for the kids to do that way the board will have very little chance to object."

Furrowing his brow, he asked, "Like what?" Looking at him and shrugging her shoulders, "More than likely they will think that they are too evil, but if we set up a class that can teach them to be good then they probably won't be able to reject them. We can create the class and the entire curriculum, with FG's approval and everything. We don't want to bore them to death, but we still need the board to think that we are teaching them to be good. We need a list of kids from the Isle to be able to pick from. Can you get that?" Nodding his head Ben agreed with her, "Yeah you're right. I can get the list tomorrow either before or after the meeting." Both of agreed that they would tell their friends and see if they had any other ideas, but for the moment were happy to spend some quality brother/sister time, which was a rare treat since they were both so busy with their school, sports, and royal duties. Neither knew what was going to happen with the proclamation, they just knew that it needed to happen. Though neither of them mentioned it, both felt that the kids coming over would provide answers that they were looking for. They just had to get through the council meeting the next day and telling their parents.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amber.**

To say Ben was nervous was an understatement. His first council meeting without his father was going to start in ten minutes. He was sitting in the council room trying to keep calm and think about what he thought that the sidekick meeting was going to be about. He knew that they had some complaints, he just hoped that everyone spoke calmly. He knew it was wishful thinking though, everyone on the council would want to be heard no matter what.

The door to the council room opened and his sister Amber entered the room along with Lumiere and Cogsworth, the servants had been with his family since his dad was a young boy. The two men were arguing again like they always did. Rolling his eyes fondly Ben asked, "What are you two arguing about now?" Sitting down next to her brother Amber turned and faced the two servants as they fixed the room up for the meeting. Lumiere sighed before answering "Oh your highness its nothing. We just can't agree on placement for a few things for the meeting. We can't figure out whether to put Queen Ariel's sister and Flounder closer to the door or on the other side of the table." Looking at the table Amber had an idea, "How about closer to the end, that way they have more room down there. One on each corner of the table. It is going to be crowded up here with everyone having their elbows on the table. If we have them on the end, there will be more elbow room for everyone. We can also put the mice in front of Ariel's sister or even closer up here that way everyone can be heard."

Nodding their heads, the three males agreed and the two servants went and arranged the seats the way that Amber suggested. They quickly left and Amber turned to her brother and held out a stack of paper, "Here are the names, ages, and parents of the kids on the Isle. The only thing is that there aren't any pictures. I took a quick look as I was walking down the hall. We have a lot of kids to choose from and we have to make sure that they want to be good. We have to remember Ben that these people were raised by their parents." Nodding his head Ben agreed and began to look through the sheets, "You're right on all of that. We at least know of one kid who can come over. We know that Maleficent isn't evil, so we can pick her daughter Mal. Unfortunately, it is going to take a lot to convince the council to think about opening Maleficent's case. Not with King Stephan and Queen Leah on the council. We have to look to see if there is a way for them to be taken off, once they get taken off the council, we can really do some good."

Having a shocked look on her face Amber said jokingly, "Ben I think that might have been meanest thing you have ever said." Rolling his eyes Ben answered, "Yeah right. You have heard me say worse." Nodding her head Amber agreed and looked back at the list, "So that is one. The question is how many are we bringing over? Once we have that number, we can start narrowing down the list more."

Ben was about to answer when the door opened again and members of the sidekicks council walked in the room. Turning to greet them, Amber placed the papers in a folder that she had before placing them in her bag. Once everyone sat down and had gotten comfortable, they looked at Amber confused. It was Genie who broke the silence, "Excuse me Princess Amber, can we ask why you are here?" Nodding her head Amber replied, "I decided that I would sit in on the meeting today." Nodding his head Genie accepted the answer. Ben decided to start the meeting, "Alright guys let's start our meeting."

The meeting continued for twenty minutes with the members airing the complaints. The all started to speak over each other and the volume continued to rise, then they turned and started to basically yell at Ben for not listening to them. All of the noise was causing Ben to have a headache and his sister could tell that he was in pain. The adults in the room kept arguing over each other with their complaints. Finally, Amber had enough and stood up in her chair before walking over to the small intercom that was on the wall. Seeing the princess move caused the members of the council to fall silent. Pressing the speak button Amber spoke into the microphone, "Mrs. Potts, could you have someone bring up some Tylenol, a glass of water, and a cold wet rag please?" A crackle and pop later and the cook's voice could be heard, "Of course dear. I'll have Chip bring it up quickly." Turning away from the intercom, Amber strode back to her seat and sat down. Turning to her brother, she put her hand on his back and spoke quietly, "Chip will be here soon with something for your head. Just put your head down." Looking at the council Amber spoke quietly yet everyone could hear the anger in her voice, "How dare you? How dare you all yell at Ben and act like spoiled teenagers who do not get their way? Not only is Ben your future king, but he is also a teenager. Many of you had children who are Ben's age, would you tolerate someone yelling at them like you were doing to Ben. You would never have spoken to my father in that way, so why would you speak to my brother. I do not care that all of you are older than I am, I will not tolerate anyone treating my brother that way, when all he wants to do is make sure all of you are satisfied. Now I have taken notes throughout the meeting on your complaints and Ben will make sure that everyone can come to an agreement with everything. Meeting dismissed."

It was silent as everyone processed what just happened, before Chip entered the room. Chip walked over to the siblings before putting the bottle of pills and glass of water on the table. He put the cold rag on the table as well. Turning he quickly left the room and headed back to the kitchen to let his mother know that Ben would probably taking a nap before dinner, so it might need to be delayed. Opening the bottle, Amber shook a couple pills into her hand before handing them to her brother. He took the medication and drank some water, before she leaned his head back and put the rag on his forehead, "Close your eyes Ben."

Turning to the rest of the council she glared at them, "I thought that I dismissed you all." Turning to her brother her voice turned gentle, "Go and lay down Ben. I'll make sure you're up in time for dinner tonight." Nodding his head, Ben slowly got up and left the room. Looking towards the council Amber stood, "Goodbye everyone. I have some things that I need to take care of. Ben will let you know when the next council meeting is to discuss our ideas." Nearly to the door the good fairy Fauna called out to her, "Young lady, who do you think you are to talk to us like that?" Turning the princess looked the fairy in the eye, "I am Ben's sister. I am protective of him and I will not let anyone bully him like this council did today. The only reason that I did not lose my full temper on all of you is out of respect both for Ben and some members of this council. Ben's coronation is in two months and he still has school and tourney to prepare for. Not only that but he is dealing with trying to figure out and plan his first proclamation on top of his royal duties. Most people keep forget that my brother is only fifteen, nearly sixteen. Our sixteenth birthday is a month before his coronation day. We are both freshman in high school. Good day everyone." Turning Amber left the room and headed down to the office she and Ben share.

A few hours later Amber was sitting at her desk and looking through the pages about the Isle kids. She had picked out a few that she thought would be a good fit, but she wanted Ben's opinion. She had narrowed it down to about twenty kids not including Maleficent's daughter. She was looking through the list of twenty kids and her eyes kept coming back to seven names. She just had to figure out how many kids Ben was going to originally bring over. Hearing the door open, she looked up to find Ben standing in the doorway, "Hey, did you sleep well?" Nodding his head Ben walked over to his desk, grabbed his chair and brought it over to her desk, "Was it is as bad as I thought it was?" Shrugging she shook her head, "Nah, I didn't fully lose my temper. I just told them they were being childish and such. Hey, I am looking over the list of Isle kids. I have it narrowed down to about twenty kids not including Maleficent's daughter. I keep coming back to seven names from this list, but I wanted to know if you had decided on a number of kids coming here?" Nodding his head Ben answered, "I thought about it, I figured that I could bring four kids without the council completely freaking out. So, if Maleficent's daughter is one of them, who should the other three be? What is her name by the way?"

Looking at the paper quickly, Amber circled the girl's name, "Her name is Mal. I think we should pick from the seven I keep going back to. There is Jafar's son, Cruella's son, Evil Queen's daughter, Gaston's youngest son, Hook's twins, and Hades' son. Most of them are our age. Though the Hook twins are a couple years older. They would be juniors if we brought them over and then Hades son is a couple years younger." Thinking it over in his head Ben nodded, "How about we pick the ones that are our age, that way we can be there offer support when needed, along with our friends. So that leaves the sons of Jafar, Cruella, and Gaston, along with Evil Queen's daughter. How about we bring over Evil Queen's daughter, Evie, that way Mal isn't the only girl. Out of the three boys Cruella's son, Carlos, is the smallest. Out of the group he is also the youngest, he won't turn fifteen until two weeks before my coronation. What about the last spot?" Circling the other two names, Amber bounced her pen between both the names. She finally stopped and rested her pen against one name, "How about Jafar's son, Jay. I just feel like we should pick him. I can't place it; it is just a feeling I have." Nodding Ben agreed with her and looked back at the paper, "Okay, so we have our kids now we need to iron out more details."

Shaking her head, Amber disagreed, "Actually we have to go down to dinner. It is nearly dinner time and when Chip brought me up something earlier, I asked that dinner not be delayed. I know how much of a hassle it is on Mrs. Potts and the kitchen staff when the time has to be changed pretty much last minute." Nodding his head Ben stood and put his chair back behind his desk, "You're right, let's go." Placing the papers, in a folder before putting the folder in her desk Amber stood up and headed for the door, "Ready to face mom and dad?" Shaking his head in amusement, "No but when am I ever? Come on let's go down. I'm sure dad will have heard about what happened. Speaking of do still have the notes you took?" Walking out the door and down the hall Amber nodded, "Yeah, they are in a folder on my desk. We can look over them tomorrow, don't worry I already have ideas on some answers that will satisfy them." Nodding his head Ben turned and they walked the rest of the way to the dining room in silence. Both of them were preparing for dinner with their parents.

**Hey y'all I hope you enjoyed it! What is going to happen at dinner and when they tell their parents the plan? How will the kids on the Isle react? What will their friends think? What research are they doing? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter. I realized that I had to make a time frame. I said that the twins were freshman but were nearly sixteen. I had originally planned for it to be the spring semester but realized that it wouldn't make sense to invite the kids for a semester before the summer. So, I'm thinking of having the kids be a year younger, with having Ben become king at fifteen. It's the start of the fall semester. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber. Everyone else belongs to Disney!**

Mal couldn't place it, but something woke her up. Looking at the other girls in the room, she saw that they were all still asleep. Quietly and carefully she stood and exited her room. Opening the door to the room next door, she saw that all of the boys were still asleep as well. Confused as to what woke her, she headed downstairs hoping that spending some time on the couch will tire her out.

As she got farther down the stairs, she could hear her parents talking. Confused as to why her parents were still awake, Mal crept down the stairs as close to the bottom as she could get without being seen and tried to listen to their conversation, "Malef how are you feeling tonight? I know a busy day like today was can tire you out." "I'm fine Hades." "I know not having your wings has messed with your strength. I just want to make sure that you stay around for a long time. I love you." Mal could hear the smile in her mom's voice as she answered, "I love you too. Seriously though I am fine. I spent many years without my wings before and I survived. I can do it again; I am just sorry that Diaval did not survive. He would have loved Mal and Hadie, and they would have loved their Uncle Diaval. I am also just sorry that Beastie cannot meet the children or you. She would have loved you and the children." "I am sure I would have loved to meet them both. Do you think that there is a chance for Aurora to get you off the Isle?" "I don't know. If she tries, I am not going to leave without you and the kids." Mal smiled hearing her mother's words. "I know. I remember when my brother offered to get me off of the Isle years ago. I just couldn't leave you." Mal was shocked at what she was hearing, her dad had a chance to get off the Isle? She knew that her dad had only did what he did, because the fates had said that it needed to be done. That if he didn't act the way he did than Olympus would have been ruined. He explained it to his brothers afterwards, because they knew that while he was grouchy, he would never have tried to hurt Hercules. He also explained himself to Hercules and Meg and they believed him. He only agreed to come to the Isle to stop the other kingdoms from revolting, as well as the fact that the fates told him he needed to go. What Mal didn't know was what the fates told him about why he needed to come to the Isle. Deciding that she heard enough, Mal quickly headed back to her room and climbed into bed. She quickly fell asleep and spent the rest of the night dreaming about a brown-haired boy at a lake.

**In Auradon **

Ben and Amber walked into the dining room and were greeted by their parents already sitting down at the table. Sitting down they greeted their parents, "Hey mom, dad." "Hi mom and dad." Nodding their heads at their children they returned the greeting, "Hey kids." "Hi Amber. Hi Ben." Mrs. Potts quickly bustled into the room and set all of the food on the table before leaving the room. After everyone piled their plates with food and started eating their father asked his questions, "So how did the council meeting go?" Ben swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, "It went okay. It could have been better." Nodding his head Adam turned to his daughter, "I hear you spoke your mind." Sighing, Amber replied, "I had to dad. They were yelling at Ben and not letting him speak or showing him respect. I know for a fact that they would have never treated you the same way they did Ben. Not to mention that they caused Ben to have a migraine with all their yelling." Shaking his head, Adam wearily replied, "I know, but that doesn't mean you should have told them that they were acting like spoiled teenagers. Though Genie and Grumpy did apologize. They said that they deserved your dressing down and that you handled it pretty well. I know that you are protective of Ben and that you think I should have been there and eased Ben into it, but I hoped that if they saw that I let Ben do the meeting without me then they would realize that I trust Ben."

Nodding her head, Amber replied, "I know dad, but you should have realized that they would think that they can walk over him, especially those three "good" fairies. They never liked that you and mom were the rulers of all of Auradon and not King Stephen and Queen Leah." Belle answered instead of her husband, "I know sweetie, but we need to show them that there is no reason for them to try and get us off the throne." Looking at her brother and nodding her head Amber agreed, "You're right. I'll apologize at the next meeting." They spent the rest of dinner catching up and talking about lighter topics. After dinner the family spent the evening watching movies and spending time as a family.

The next day the siblings were back at the school and were hanging out in Ben's room going over the complaints that the sidekicks gave the day before. They had been working all morning and were nearly done. They had read all of the notes that Amber took along with the papers that the council left. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when Ben opened it, they saw that it was their friends. Looking confused the prince let their friends in and rejoined his sister at his desk, "What are you guys doing here?" Rolling her eyes, Audrey answered, "You two workaholics weren't at lunch. We brought you some by the way." Their two friends Doug and Lonnie handed the pair the plates of food they had in their hands. Taking the plates, they set them down on the desk and Amber voiced their thanks, "Thanks guys. We got caught up on paperwork from the sidekicks' council meeting. We're nearly done actually. All that we have left is to finish a sentence and put on a paperclip." Turning quickly, Amber finished the sentence she had been writing and took the paperclip from her brother. Turning back around she grabbed the plate and started eating as she spoke, "Done. Now what?" Their friend Chad leaned forward from where he had been sitting on the bed and spoke, "We were actually wondering if Ben needed help with his proclamation?" Ben shrugged and spoke, "Not really, but thanks though. Amber and I came up with an idea. All we need to do is gather all of the information that we need." Curious Aziz wondered, "What is it going to be?" Their friends could tell that the siblings were both passionate about the idea by the way that they were excited about it, "We are going to be bringing four kids from the Isle of the Lost here to Auradon. We felt like they have been abandoned and want to help them. Also, that way we have more information on the Isle from people who have lived there their entire lives. We can help the Isle more with the information that they give us. What do you guys think?"

Nodding their heads, they all agreed with the proclamation, though it was Jane that voiced it, "I think we all agree that it is a good idea. We all agree that a person isn't born evil or good. Who are you guys thinking about bringing?" Grabbing the list of names off Ben's desk, she handed them to the person closest to her, Doug. As he was looking through them, she spoke to the rest of the group, "We chose four students. There is Jafar's son Jay, Cruella's son Carlos, Evil Queen's daughter Evie, and Maleficent's daughter Mal. The weird thing is that all of the kids are listed as only have one parent, except for Anastasia's son Anthony. He has both Anastasia listed as his mother and Sam Baker listed as his father. Speaking of Chad how is your Uncle Sam?" Everyone looked at the blonde waiting for his answer, "He's good. He's been busy with his bakery, but I got to go and help out during break and it was fun." Nodding theirs heads glad that the man they all loved like an uncle was doing alright. Aziz handed back the papers and said, "We'll help anyway we can you guys know that. Do you want to start now or do more research on our other project?" Looking at each other they all decided to work on the proclamation. They spent the rest of the afternoon gathering all they needed to bring to the King and Queen of Auradon and everyone else.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! Here is the new chapter! I hope you like it! This chapter is mostly going to be in Auradon mainly because I am still trying to set everything up. The next chapter will have more Isle in it I swear. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. All I know own is Amber**

It took two weeks for the teenagers to find all of the information they needed. In between school and other school activities they worked together to gather all that they needed. They figured out everything they needed to know for the curriculum for the new students. They gathered all of the material they needed and had even spoken to Fairy Godmother about it and she was on board. She helped the teens figure out what would work and what wouldn't with their presentation for the council and the King and Queen.

They decided that they would tell the twin's parents as a group, since they all did the research. That and the twins wanted some more support. The pair had a fitting for their coronation outfits and told their parents that they wanted to speak to them after. After the fitting the pair met up in their shared office and grabbed what they needed before headed down the stairs to the living room where the meeting was going to take place. Their friends were already in the room waiting for them. After setting up their presentation, they sat and waited for the adults. When Belle and Adam walked into the room, they looked confused as to why the entire group was there, "Why is everyone here? I thought it was just supposed to be the four of us?"

Facing their parents Amber answered, "They helped us with Ben's proclamation and we both decided that they should be here for the reveal." Nodding in understanding the pair sat down and faced the teens. Moving to the board Ben faced his parents, "For my first proclamation I decided to bring four children from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. We already have everything worked out. We have come up with everything that needs to be made. We also talked with Fairy Godmother and she is on board with helping us with the new students. She also looked over and approved of the curriculum that we wrote for the new class that they will be taking."

Looking nervously at the pair of royals, the teens waited to hear what they thought. Coming out of her shock Belle looked at the teens, "You guys have put a lot of thought into this I see. Who did you pick?" It was Amber who spoke, "We chose the daughters of Maleficent and the Evil Queen, along with the sons of Jafar and Cruella." Jumping up Adam exclaimed in shock, "The daughter of the Mistress of Evil?! No way!" Everyone jumped at the loud shout, but Ben stood his ground, "Dad their children are innocent. They were condemned to a life on the Isle simply because of who their parents are! Why should we judge them based on their parents? That's like saying that Doug shouldn't speak because his dad rarely does. Or saying that Aziz should be a street rat, because of his father. Or that Amber and I should be rude, stuck up, and fouled tempered because that's how you were before the Enchantress came!"

Everyone froze in shock at hearing Ben say that to his father. His words shocked his father silent and the King sat down for a moment. No one spoke until Adam looked at his son and spoke quietly, "You are right. I let my judgement be clouded. It is your proclamation and I'm sure your mother agrees with me that we support you. All I ask is that you give me a bit of slack with this. It is a lot to take in, I will say things that are thoughtless and will be biased. I'm sure the kids you picked are going to like it here. Can we hear the rest of the plan?" They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the plan with their parents. By the time their friends left after dinner to go back to the dorm, the King and Queen of Auradon were impressed by the research done and very supportive of the Isle kids coming over.

The next day was the sidekick's council meeting. Both Ben and Amber were in the room when Grumpy and Genie entered. Sitting down they noticed the confused faces that the siblings were sending them. It was Genie who explained, "Everyone else decided they didn't want to come. They still think that they weren't in the wrong and did not want to be spoken to by a 'spoiled princess'. Those were the words they used. Both Grumpy and I realized that we were wrong in treating you that way Prince Ben. I know that if anyone spoke to Jordan like that or any of Grumpy's kids or nieces and nephews the way we spoke to you that it would be way worse then what you did to use Princess Amber." Sighing Amber looked at the pair, "I was also in the wrong. My father explained that he hoped that by not coming to the meeting it would show that he trusted Ben. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me; I just hate it when people try to walk over Ben. So, I apologize for my actions at the last meeting. Will you pass it on to the rest of the council?" Nodding their heads Grumpy spoke, "We will you highness. To be completely honest, I'm glad that the three fairies aren't here. They tend to get annoying. **(Sorry for anyone who loves them) **So have you looked over our requests?" Nodding Ben opened the binder that was in front of him and pulled out multiple stacks of paper that was clipped together with an office clip **(This is going to be like the book, but not exactly. It also won't be the full version.)**, "Yes we did. We made it through all of the pages. First up we have your request Genie. We came up with a bit of a compromise. Now people aren't going to like you just popping up out of nowhere. So how about before you leave to go traveling, you either send an itinerary to either the castle or to Agrabah about two weeks before you leave. That way all kingdoms can be warned that you are coming. Now if it is a special case, like an emergency or if you want to surprise someone then that will be handled differently. Is that alright?"

Thinking it over Genie nodded, "That sounds acceptable." Smiling in relief Ben handed the genie a packet of papers, "Here is the agreement and the outline for what I just said. That way everything is written down and no one can become confused about what needs to be done." Nodding his head Genie laid his hands over the papers and turned his attention back to Ben. The prince looked down at the papers and picked up the stack that was on top, "Alright, the next one is the pups." The meeting continued and when they had gone through all of the complaints that the council had brought forward. After the meeting the twins went back to campus and spent the rest of the day finishing up homework and making sure they were ready for the rest of the week.

**ISLE**

On the Isle of the Lost, Maleficent was sitting in Bargain Castle when there was a knock on the door. Opening the door, the fairy saw a staff member from Beast Castle standing there. Leaning on the door frame she looked at him, "What?" The staff member smiled and held out an envelope, "Hello madam, my name is Lumiere and I have a letter for you from Prince Ben and Princess Amber. I hope you have a good day ma'am." Smiling the former candelabra left the fairy and headed towards the limo that was waiting.

Shutting the door, Maleficent opened the envelope right as Hades came from the back where he had been making lunch, "Who was it Malef?" Reading the letter in the envelope the fairy answered her husband, "A worker from Castle Beast. A man named Lumiere, he gave me this envelope. He said it was from the Prince and Princess." Nodding Hades wondered, "What does it say?" Sitting down on the couch in disbelief Maleficent answered, "They want to bring four children from Isle to Auradon to live and go to school." Sitting down next to his wife, he turned to her, "Who?" Looking him in the eye Maleficent answered in a shaking voice, "Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Mal. It says that they sent the invite to me because they know that I'm not the villain that Stephan and Leah said I was. That they were friends with Beastie's daughter and that Beastie told them the truth. She apparently explained why I was sent here and everything. They don't know much about the home life of the others so they figured it was safer to send the invitation here. They will be coming for the children next week." The pair couldn't believe that their daughter and her friends were going to go to Auradon. They knew that their daughter was destined to be Queen of Auradon, they just didn't know that she would be leaving the Isle at only fifteen. What the married couple didn't know was how much their lives were going to change with the four kids leaving.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter! This one will mostly take place on the Isle because I want to write about what the Isle kids think about leaving. Okay so as I was writing this chapter, I decided to add three more villains who are good on Isle. I'm adding in Silver, Professor Callaghan, and the Enchantress. Also, I'm going off of the remake of Beauty and the Beast so LeFou was spared and is in Auradon. I also realized that in the first chapter I mentioned that Amber and Ben were identical twins, and it has come to my attention that it isn't possible. So they are fraternal twins that look very similar. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, I only own Amber**

**Isle**

Carlos couldn't wait to for the school day to be over. He hated Dragon Hall, but he knew that he needed to go to school though. The only class he really liked there was Weird Sciences with Yen Sid. The others he didn't like. Though he liked some of the teachers that he had. Some of the teachers at Dragon Hall were apart of his family, even if not everyone on the Isle knew that. Not many people on the Isle knew that there was a group of villains who were raising not only their children but any child on the Isle to be good. The whole group was close to each other and so were their children. Of course, there were three individuals who did not have children of their own, but still wanted to help the children learn from their mistakes and be good. Everyone assumed that the villains banded together because they were the most powerful. Or in some cases because they needed the protection of stronger villains. In reality it was because they all realized that they had a similar agenda with their children.

Hearing the bell ring Carlos sighed internally in relief that the day was over. He stood from his chair and made eye contact with Lady Tremaine as he left. Nodding to her and giving a small smile he headed out of the door and down the corridor towards the front door. He met up with his crew and the group of them headed towards Bargain castle. They were meeting the remaining members of the crew there after they left their school on the opposite side of the Isle. The only ones who went to Serpent Prep were Uma, Harry, and Harriet, everyone else on their crew went to Dragon Hall.

Walking into Bargain Castle they saw that besides the adults who worked at Dragon Hall and the students and adult from Serpent Prep everyone else was there. Even two of the three members of their family who weren't there the past Saturday for dinner were there. Greeting everyone the teens went and placed their stuff in the rooms upstairs before heading back down. When they reentered the living room, they saw that the others had arrived. Allowing the Hook twins and Uma to place their bags upstairs the other teens sat around the room wherever there was room.

Carlos quickly moved to sit by Professor Callaghan and started talking to him about science. Carlos loved speaking to the former robotics professor. He taught the kids all that knew about robotics and science and Carlos loved it. After speaking for a few minutes their attention was called by Maleficent, "Okay everyone, there is a reason that we are all here. While we enjoy each other's company there is something that needs to be discussed. Earlier today there was a knock on the door it was Lumiere and he gave me a letter from Prince Ben and Princess Amber." Gaston looked shocked at hearing that the old candelabra was on the Isle, "What did the letter say?" Taking a steady breath, the fairy replied, "It was an invitation for four kids from the Isle to go to Auradon and attend Auradon Prep. They said that it was the Prince's first proclamation for the children of the Isle to attend school there. They wanted to know more about the Isle and felt like the kids had been abandoned. They also mentioned that they had heard from Aurora what really happened all those years ago and so they knew that I would know if their choice in kids was a good idea or not." "Who are the kids mom?" Mal wondered.

It was Hades who answered his daughter, "Well Mali, it is Evie, Carlos, Jay, and you." Everyone was shocked at what they had been told, but no more so then the four teens. They were in such a state of shock that it took several minutes to get them out of it. Finally, Jay turned to his dad, "Dad what do you think about this? I won't leave if you don't want me to." Smiling the man grabbed his son by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Son, I will be fine. This is a marvelous opportunity for you and the others. You will always be my son, never forget that. Besides going by the letter sent by the twins they want to help the Isle. With you four being there you can help them improve this place. They sound like they have open minds and want to do go in the world." Nodding his head Jay turned and looked at the group, "I'll go, but only if it's all of us." They four teens looked at each gauging their reactions to the news.

Seeing their hesitation Anastasia spoke up, "If it helps my nephew Chad is friends with the twin royals and my husband knows them as well. He says that they are great kids and that they are serious with what they do. They never do anything for a secret agenda or anything. So, they truly want to you guys there and to help the Isle. He also said that Chad and all of his friends are always asking him questions about what goes on here. According to him, they all think that there are people here who shouldn't be here. Apparently, the teens aren't the only ones. King Beast and Queen Belle believe the same, along with Cindy and her husband Kit. There is also Queen Aurora and King Phillip."

Nodding along Maleficent also added, "The letter did say that you four would have the help of the twins and their friends." Feeling a bit better the four agreed to go and spent the rest of the afternoon going over the information that was sent by the royal twins. It was Carlos who brought up a good question, "How are we going to convince my mother along with Evie's to allow us to go. There is no way they will let us go." Nodding Lady Tremaine gave an idea, "Well we can tell the Evil Queen that Evie can go to Auradon and find a prince. As for your mother, don't worry about her. I'll handle it, she is still terrified of me." Nodding in agreement the young boy looked relieved about being able to go with his friends, "When do we leave?" Hades answered the young boy, "One week."

**One week later**

It was the day that Mal was both dreading and looking forward to. Today she would leave the Isle with her friends and go to Auradon. She was terrified about leaving the only home she has ever known, not only that but also leaving her parents and brother behind. Hadie had been upset when he found out she was leaving but calmed down when she told him that she would always be his sister and that she would come back and visit when she could.

She was waiting in the living room with all of her friends. The limo was due to arrive in a few minutes and it was coming straight to the castle. One mention of Prince Ben inviting Evie to go to school with him and Evil Queen was practically shoving her daughter out of the door. Her mother had worked with Cruella, telling her and the Evil Queen that the four kids were going to Auradon to steal Fairy Godmother's wand. Both women were excited about their children going because it meant that they could soon get off of the Isle. Though the kids knew that they wouldn't be going for the wand. The other adults had told them to enjoy themselves there, but to do their schoolwork as well.

Maleficent came down the stairs and said that the limo was almost to the castle, all of the kids that weren't going quickly exited the castle in different ways that way the driver didn't know that they had all been there together. Maleficent was already in her "evil" outfit and Hades and was in lair, not wanting to deal with anything if the driver saw him at the castle. Quickly the four teens headed outside to meet the limo along with the other parents. They bid farewell to their children and the teens climbed into the back of the limo. All four were anxious about what was going to happen in Auradon, but they knew that they could handle anything. Mal voiced the thoughts of everyone in the limo, "We stick together, because we're rotten." All four teens finished the line together, "To the core."

**Auradon**

In Auradon there was a big stone castle that had picturesque lawns and beautiful scenery. It had been turned into a school by the King of Auradon. Standing in front of the castle was two teens, that looked nearly identical. They were the twins of King Adam and Queen Belle, Prince Benjamin and Princess Amber. They were talking about different things when their friends approached them. Greeting the pair Chad placed his hands on Ben's shoulders, "Hey guys. You two need to calm down, everything is going to be fine. Uncle Sam said that he got a letter from Aunt Ana and that the kids were excited about coming." Nodding the two calmed down and Amber spotted the limo coming down the drive, "Here they are." Turning they faced the limo and Ben took a small step forward when the door opened and out came four teenagers. He didn't know it then, but his life was going to be changed permanently the minute he got a look at a girl with purple hair.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! I've had a snow day today so I'm writing like crazy. **

********IMPORTANT PLEASE READ******A reviewer helped me realize that I made a mistake. In the first chapter I mentioned that the Evil Queen was apart of the good parents and then changed it in chapter five. It was a mistake. Evil Queen is apart of the good parents. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants!**

Ben stopped short when he saw the purple haired beauty exit the limo. She was the last one out, helped out by Carlos. His breath vanished when he saw her, if it wasn't for Doug hitting him in the back, he would have continued staring. Blushing slightly, he grinned and introduced himself, "Hi I'm Ben, it's nice to meet you all. These are my friends and they've agreed to help you around the school if you want some help. This is my sister Amber, then there is Audrey, Chad, Doug, Jane, Aziz, Lonnie, and Jordan."

Mal stepped forward and stuck out her hand for Ben to shake, "I'm Mal. This is Evie, Carlos, and Jay." Releasing her hand Ben stepped back and smiled, "It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for agreeing to come. Now you have two options, option one is we do a long tour and then after dinner we can show you to your rooms so you can go to bed. The second option is that we do a shorter tour, which includes just everything from here to your dorms. We drop you off there so you can rest and unpack and then we pick up you up for dinner in a few hours. If we do that option the longer tour will be tomorrow since tomorrow is Sunday. It is completely up to you guys." Looking at the three people behind her they silently came to an agreement, "We'll do the longer tour. That way we have tomorrow to get used to being in Auradon and such."

Nodding his head Ben spoke, "Alright so unfortunately, I can't join you for the tour. I have a paper I have to finish. So, Doug and Jane said that they would give you guys the tour with everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a paper about a novel to finish." Regretfully, Ben turned and headed back inside the school towards his dorm. Doug and Jane stepped forward and greeted the four teens, "Hey guys. Let's get started." Luckily for Doug it was Jane who spoke since he was caught off guard by the blue haired beauty standing in front of him. He didn't get a good look at her because Ben had been in the way and he had been focusing on Mal. But now he could see her and he was mesmerized by her. Evie noticed him staring and blushed slightly. Her mother had always taught her that she could be with whoever she wanted. That if a guy loved her then he was her prince. She thought that Doug was cute when she first saw him after she climbed out of the limo. He was the most handsome man she had ever met.

If it wasn't for Jane nudging Doug and Jay nudging Evie the pair would have stood there staring at each other forever. Jane and Doug very quickly started the tour took the four teens around campus. During the tour the other teens chimed in little bits of information here or there. They ended up in the dinning hall and found a table to sit at. A few minutes after they sat Ben walked in and joined them, he sat in the empty seat in between Mal and his sister.

After greeting her brother Amber turned back around to face Jay, "So Jay, tell me a bit about yourself. If you don't mind that is." Smiling at the princess he replied, "It's fine. So, my name is Jay. I'm an only child and the son of Jafar. My dad taught me that I don't have to be a villain, that I can be whatever I want." Nodding her head Amber listened with rapt attention. She thought he was handsome, as did most girls who saw him, but Amber saw something else. She saw a smart young man who had a heart of gold. She also thought he looked slightly familiar but brushed it off as her imagination. When he took a break in his speech Amber asked a question, "Okay I have a question. This is going to be a bit personal but I'm curious, on the list that Ben was able to get about the kids on Isle. Each kid only had one parent listed except for one. So, if you wouldn't mind me asking, are kids on the Isle raised by both parents?" Smiling at the princess Jay answered, "It's fine. Most kids are only raised by one parent. There are only four kids who were raised by both. Mal and her brother were raised by both parents along with two girls, Uma and Celia." Nodding Amber accepted the answer given and started a lighter conversation. It was Jay who returned to their previous conversation, "You aren't going to ask who the couples are?" Shaking her head Amber shrugged, "No. It's not my place. If Mal wants to tell me who her dad is then she can in her own time. If any of you want me to know about the married couple then that is your business. I'm not going to force you guys to tell me something personal." Shooting the girl a look Jay was impressed. He expected people in Auradon to demand answers about the Isle, either that or not care at all. He was a bit shocked that Amber asked but didn't pry. He took an actual look at her right then and he found her to be beautiful. Beyond that Jay could also see that she had a huge heart and that she also had a sorrow hanging over her. The two continued to speak for the rest of dinner, not really speaking with anyone else.

Everyone else noticed the pair speaking the entire time but made no comment. They were glad that the two were getting along, though Ben felt a bit protective of his sister. Turning to Mal he asked her, hoping Amber wouldn't hear, "Mal, I have a question. Please don't take this the wrong way, but is Jay genuine?" Shooting him a confused look she questioned, "What do you mean genuine?" Looking a bit embarrassed Ben elaborated, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm protective over my sister. She has been hurt before, is Jay going to hurt her?" Gaining a look of understanding on her face Mal gave a small smile, "Don't worry Ben. Jay is a really great guy. He may look a bit rough around the edges but he has a good heart." Sighing in relief he apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make an assumption or anything. I just had to know." Placing a hand on his arm Mal reassured him, "Don't worry Ben. Jay won't be mad for you asking. He's protective over all of us girls in our group too." Smiling in relief Ben couldn't help but add, "Good, I didn't want to offend you guys." The pair changed their conversation topic to something else and spoke for the rest of dinner. Like with Amber and Jay everyone else noticed but didn't say anything. In fact, there were two other pairs who were similar. Jane and Carlos spent the rest all of dinner talking about dogs and science. Evie spoke with Doug the entire meal. She started asking questions about different things in Auradon and it evolved into talking about her starting her own business. It had always been a dream of hers to start her own fashion business and here in Auradon she could accomplish her dream.

The four pairs were oblivious to everything and everyone around them. The others were amused at seeing the pairs off in their own conversations. They wanted to get to know the new students as well but understood that the four pairs only had eyes for each other, at least tonight. Soon enough everyone had finished eating and it was time to take the new students to their dorm. The others decided that the they would let Jane, Amber, Ben, and Doug should take the new students to their room. After dropping off the new students in their room, the four Auradon natives walked back to their rooms.

Entering the room that she shared with Audrey, Amber was slightly startled when she found her roommate standing right behind the door. Stepping back in shock, Amber closed the door before walking into her closet to change into her pajamas, "What were you doing just standing there Aud? You scared me." Smirking Audrey sat on her bed and answered, "I wanted to hear your opinion on the new kids, especially Jay." Walking out of the closet and towards her bed, Amber tried to hide her blush but failed, "Why especially Jay?" Audrey just looked at her, "Because you obviously have a crush on him!" Sitting up on her bed Amber looked straight at her roommate and said, "I do not!" Laughing Audrey countered, "You so do. We all saw that you only spoke to him at dinner. I don't even think you looked at anyone else besides Ben when he came in. After that you back to looking and talking to Jay." Spluttering for a few seconds Amber finally said "Okay, so maybe I do like him like that." Audrey squealed in delight at being right about her friend, "I knew it!" Looking exasperated Amber moved her hands to the edge of the bed and grabbed it, "Audrey you can't tell anyone. Nothing is going to happen anyway. He just got here and besides he probably already has someone on the Isle." Audrey sighed, before moving on to a new topic. The girls spoke for another two hours before finally falling asleep. A certain princess's dreams were filled of a long-haired boy.

**Hey y'all! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all here is the new chapter! Again, sorry for all the confusion in the last chapter. This is more of a filler chapter and to help set up a couple of side plot lines that will appear later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. All I own is Amber.**

Audrey was a girl on a mission. She knew that her roommate would be spending the morning in bed, because she had woken up with a migraine. Both Amber and Ben had migraines from time to time and usually just slept them off if they could. She quickly found the two people she wanted to speak to, Mal and Evie. They were both in their dorm unpacking the last few things. Walking in she shut the door behind her and turned to the pair of girls. Both Mal and Evie looked at the princess in confusion, it was Mal who broke the silence, "Can we help you?" Walking over to the desk, Audrey sat down on the chair and faced the girls who decided to sit on their beds. They realized that Audrey wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

It took her a few minutes to tell the girls why she was there, "I want to know more about you four. You don't have to tell me anything, but there is one thing that I _have_ to know. Are any of you dating anyone?" Giving a startled look to the princess Evie questioned her, "Why do you want to know that?" Releasing a quick breath Audrey explained, "I need to know whether to guard my friends from you four or not."

Mal gave the girl an affronted look that Audrey quickly elaborating, "I didn't mean to offend you guys. I just don't want my friends to be heartbroken, especially Amber." Realizing what she was talking about Mal questioned, "Ben mentioned Amber getting hurt last night as well, when he was asking about Jay. I'm now understanding what you are asking. Don't worry none of us have anyone like that on the Isle. E she is asking if we have a love interest on the Isle. Also don't worry Audrey, I can't exactly speak for the boys but I know that Evie and I won't break Ben and Doug's hearts." Nodding with a satisfied smile on her face Audrey released the breath she had started holding once Mal started talking, "Good. I love those boys like brothers. I would hate it if they got hurt. Now all I have to worry is whether Jay and Carlos feel the same as the girls. Oh, by the way Doug and Ben like you both as well. I didn't talk to them, but I'm good at reading their body language. That and it helps that when they saw both of you, they were rooted to the ground and had to be nudged to move." All three girls started laughing at the memory of the boys, though both Mal and Evie had a slight blush on their cheeks.

It was Mal who brought up the next topic of discussion, "Audrey I have to ask, why don't you hate me? I know what your grandparents have said about my mom." Giving the girl a small smile Audrey looked her in the eyes when she gave her answer, "Yes I know what my grandparents say, but I also know what my parents say. It also helps that I have another source for information. When I was younger maybe seven my grandmother put her story in my head and I will admit, for a short while I hated your mother. I told my mom what I was told and she told me her version. I was so confused so I went to my favorite uncle, my Uncle Diaval and asked him. He told me that I had to decide what version to believe on my own. That it was my decision what to believe. He told me that people who blindly follow others are ignorant and that a queen and princess should not be that. He took me to the moors where I met the citizens there. They told me about your mother and how she met my grandfather. They told me she used to have wings and told me of her bring mom to the moors when mom was my age. I realized that my grandmother lied and that everyone except some were blindly following her and my grandfather. I never wanted to be a blind sheep. So, I told my mom that I did research and that I believed her version of what happened. She told me so many stories about her godmother and I loved listening to all of them. By the way the entire group knows that your mother isn't a villain. I told them some of the stories and so my mom told all of us kids. Unfortunately, it will take a lot of evidence for her case to be reopened and looked into." Mal gave her a look of surprise before it turned into a smile.

The girls continued to converse for awhile before there was a knock on the door. Evie opened it to reveal that it was Jay and Carlos. Remembering their earlier conversation, the blue haired girl ushered the boys in. They were surprised to see Audrey there, but didn't question it. It was Evie who asked the question that Audrey wanted to know, "So boys, we have a question for you two. Do you guys like Amber and Jane? I mean in a more than friends way." All three girls were a bit amused seeing the boys blush and squirm. Audrey finally put them out of their misery, "Boys you can relax. We aren't going to tell the girls. I was merely wondering because I didn't want them to get hurt, if you didn't feel the same way." Nodding in understanding it was Carlos who caught on to something, "Wait, you mean the girls feel the same way as us?" Nodding Audrey gave the boys a look, "I was wondering if one of you would catch that. I didn't speak to Jane, but by observing her behavior yesterday, I would say that yes. She does at least have a crush. I did speak to Amber, but she doesn't think it'll go anywhere."

Alarmed Jay sat up from his slouch, "What? Why?" Lifting her hands in a calming motion Audrey explained, "Calm down Jay. She doesn't think it will go anywhere because you just got here and she thinks that you have someone back on the Isle. Amber would never try to come in between you and someone else. That goes for all four of them, they would rather crush from afar then try and break you up if you were with someone. Also, Jay Amber is going to be a bit more cautious. She got hurt badly by a boy she liked last year. I won't go into detail but it was bad. The boys still get angry thinking about it, so if you do start something with her, be prepared for everyone of our group to come down on you about your intentions. They don't want to see her hurt." Jay nodded in understanding.

Shaking herself slightly, Audrey faced all four of them, "How about we go and hang out in the courtyard for a bit. It's a nice day and it'll help you to meet some more people. I can text everyone to see if they want to join. Though Amber may not be joining us, at least not for a bit. She woke up with a migraine so she is trying to sleep it off." The four Isle children agreed and together with Audrey they headed to the courtyard while she texted everyone about joining them. Not surprisingly everyone joined the five in the courtyard, even Amber who had woken up from her nap five minutes before the text came through. The group spent the whole day hanging out and getting to know each other better.

None were aware of the angry pair of eyes that was watching them from a distance. Also, none of the teens knew that their lives were about to change drastically in more ways than one, or that they had enemies coming in every direction.

**Again, this is just a filler chapter and it is helping to set up a couple of side plot lines that will appear later down the road. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! Who do you think was watching them? What do you think is going to happen in the future? Who hurt Amber? Will the four couples get together?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter. So, I had an idea for this chapter, but it went completely different direction. So, this is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. All I own is Amber and Charlie.**

It was official Mal was lost. She had been on her way to her Remedial Goodness class and had to stop for the bathroom. She told her friends to go ahead and go to the classroom. She told them that she would find the classroom. Now she regretted her decision as she was wondering up the hallway looking for the classroom. As she was looking for the classroom, she felt a body run into her. Looking up to apologize she was startled to realize that it was a boy with dark hair, "Oh I'm sorry." She moved to step around him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled so she had to look at him, "You should be sorry you villain." His words shocked her into silence and when she regained the ability to speak, he was already gone.

She continued down the hall and ran into Doug who was able to point her in the right direction. Stepping into the classroom she saw her friends sitting and waiting for her with Fairy Godmother. Offering a quick apology, the purple haired girl sat down and looked up as Fairy Godmother started the first Remedial Goodness class. The class was actually interesting for the kids which surprised them. They enjoyed the class but it was the last question that threw them and was when something happened, "If you hear that someone is spreading a bad rumor about a friend, would you tell that friend? Even if you knew it would hurt them." None of the teens had a ready answer for the fairy.

Fairy Godmother knew that the question would give them pause for a quick minute. It gave people in Auradon a quick pause as well. She let them think for a minute to give them time to imagine if they were in that situation. She was about to call on one when a loud crash was heard in the hall, followed by a painful yelp. Recognizing the yelp to be female Jay immediately jumped up and headed for the door to help. What Jay saw when he opened the door sent him into a rage. Mal was right behind him and was shocked at what she saw. Jay had a teenage boy pinned up against the wall by his shirt and was glaring at him, while the boy struggled to get down and there was a teenage girl on the floor that looked like she was in pain. Mal looked behind her and caught Evie and Carlos' eyes, before motioning to the girl. Nodding they went straight for her and helped her stand and ushered her into the classroom. Standing behind Jay, Mal stared at the struggling boy for a minute, "Put him down Jay. I'm sure Fairy Godmother wants a word with him." Nodding Jay put the boy on his feet but didn't let go of him. Turning around Jay faced the elder fairy and gestured to the _still_ struggling boy, "Where do you want me to put him ma'am. Dude, I'm not letting you go stop struggling." Fairy Godmother was shocked by what she had seen, but Jay addressing her shook her out of her stupor, "Put him. . . put him in my office. Jay may I ask that you watch him until I can figure out someone else?" Nodding his Jay agreed and then started walking towards her office which he had been shown two days earlier. It was then that they noticed that they were not the only class to hear the noise and investigate it. Fairy Godmother knew that she needed to get some control, "Everyone back into their classrooms now!"

She reentered the classroom with Mal and saw that Evie and Carlos had helped the girl calm down enough to stop crying. Walking over to her bag, Mal pulled out a first aid kit and walked over to the trio. The girl tensed when Mal walked over but didn't move away. Sitting down opposite her Mal looked her over and saw that she had a couple cuts that needed some band aids and a couple bruises. While the trio was helping the injured girl Fairy Godmother grabbed her phone and called King Adam, "Your majesty, I need a favor. I have a young boy in my office that I need guarded. He hurt a fellow student and I am checking on the student that was injured. I have another boy watching him, his name is Jay. I told him that I would send over someone else to watch him. Jay has other classes to get to especially since today is his first day." King Adam assured her that he would send some guards over and she reminded him about Jay and that he needed to go to more of his classes. She also mentioned that Jay was one of the kids from the Isle and she didn't want the guards to get confused and try to detain him. Assuring her that he would make sure the right boy was kept in the office, King Adam got off the phone and called some guards to him. After explaining what Fairy Godmother told him, he sent them to the school.

Fairy Godmother turned to the quartet and approached. Recognizing the girl Fairy Godmother sighed, "Oh Charlie. I know this sounds like a stupid question but what happened?" Looking at the older woman with frightened eyes Charlie Charming answered in a quiet voice, "I was trying to break up with him. I figured if I did it in the school where there was a chance of being overheard, he wouldn't do anything. I should have known better." Hearing the name Carlos gave a questioning look, "Charming? Like Chad?" Smiling slightly Charlie answered, "He's my twin. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you guys first arrived. I just got back this morning; I was doing an exchange with the Sherwood forest school. It was supposed to be for a month, but some bad weather kept me there longer." Smiling at the girl Mal tried to put her at ease, "It's fine. We just didn't know he had any siblings is all." At that moment Jay entered the room and Charlie tensed again. Evie was quick to put her at ease, "It's alright. It's just our friend Jay, he won't hurt you. Can we ask who that boy was? Do you want your brother as well?" Jay stayed a bit away, knowing that she was wary of his presence and listened with rapt attention. He wanted to know the identity of the guy who needed a hit on the head. He was raised to treat girls right and that was what he did.

Looking at Jay, Charlie realized that Jay was the one who got him away from her. She smiled at him to show that she wasn't scared of him. Looking at Evie she gave a sad smile, "I'm scared to tell Chad about it. He gets so protective as does all of his friends. I'm actually afraid of what Audrey and Amber would do to him. But I also know that I need my big brother, can someone get him?" They noticed that she dodged the question, but they didn't want to push her. Nodding Mal questioned if he had a class at that moment. Charlie answered that he was in his English class right then. Jay was sent to fetch him, after being told where it was. None of them realized that Fairy Godmother left after hearing that Jay would be getting Chad, seeing that the young girl was in capable hands. Walking towards her office she called two mothers and told them that they needed to get to Auradon Prep as soon as possible with their husbands.

Jay quickly found the English classroom and knocked on the door before opening it. Looking around the room, he saw that Chad was the only member of their friends that was there. Looking towards the teacher Jay addressed him, "Fairy Godmother needs Chad." Chad was already packing up his belongings, but was stopped by his teacher who was one of the three fairies tasked with raising Aurora, "Why does she need him? Why would she send you?" Jay gestured for Chad to hurry before answering, "It's private miss and she sent me because she didn't have the opportunity to do it herself." Chad was already standing and walking to the door when the teacher spoke again giving Jay a nasty look, "You're one of those Isle rats. How do I know that Fairy Godmother sent you? Why would she send _you?_"

Annoyed by the woman Jay looked at her and deadpanned, "She sent me because I was available and she trusts me. If you want to talk to her about go ahead, but I would wait until later. She had an emergency come up. Chad has a private thing come up and needs to leave. Come on Chad." Chad followed him out the door and down the hall. It wasn't until they were farther down the hall that Chad questioned where they were going, "Where are we going? FG's office is downstairs but we are heading upstairs." Jay sighed before stopping and facing Chad. Grabbing his shoulders, he looked him in the eye, "Technically Fairy Godmother didn't send me, but I know that she knew I was coming. An incident happened outside our classroom upstairs. We heard a crash followed by a cry of pain. It was your sister Charlie; she was attacked by a boy that none of us know the name of." Tightening his grip on the prince's shoulders Jay quickly spoke again, "Before you go marching up there and scare her because of you freaking out, you should calm down. All I saw was a couple cuts and some bruises. She is scared and needs her big brother, but not if you are going to storm in there like you are going to hit someone. You need to calm down, at least for now so you can comfort her. If you want to release your anger later, I can help. Alright?" Nodding Chad agreed and took a deep breath. Releasing Chad's shoulders, the pair climbed the stairs and sped walked the rest of the way to the classroom in silence.

Walking into the room Chad immediately found his sister in the group. Charlie stood and rushed into her brother's arms. Chad enveloped his sister a hug and didn't let go, he could tell that she was crying and knew that she just needed a hug at that moment. Hearing the bell go off to release the classes, Jay quickly shut the door and Mal shuffled the brother/sister pair off to the side so that no one could see them from the window. They were lucky that the classroom was not in use for the rest of the day, because they didn't want anyone to come in a see what was going on. A few minutes later Charlie was calm enough to release her brother, but he didn't let her go. He kept an arm around her shoulders.

Letting out a little watery laugh Charlie addressed the other four, "This isn't how I wanted to meet you guys. Chad was going to introduce me later tonight at dinner. Thank you, guys, for helping, but why did you? You didn't know me." Mal smiled at her and explained, "We were raised to help anyone that needed it. Besides you were hurt and didn't need to see Jay restrain himself from throwing a punch at that guy. Speaking of that guy, what was his name? I ran into him earlier but didn't get his name." Charlie looked alarmed at hearing that, "You ran into him? What happened? Are you okay?" Mal could see everyone else tense as well and was quick to reassure them, "I'm fine. I was looking for this class after I went to the bathroom. I accidentally bumped into him. I apologized to him and tried to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and tried insulting me by calling me a VK, but I'm fine. See no bruise." She pulled up her sleeve and showed them that there was nothing wrong with her wrist.

Chad felt his phone buzz and grabbed it from his pocket. Looking at it he looked at his sister, "Mom and dad are here. They want to see us now. Come on let's go." Turning the twins headed for the door before Chad turned around and addressed the others, "I meant _all _of us. They want to meet you guys too." Looking shocked the four teens grabbed their bags and followed them out of the classroom. The four teens were confused as to why they were being summoned by the Charming parents but decided not to question it.

***Time reversal* This takes place after Fairy Godmother leaves and before the teens get summoned by the Charmings**

Fairy Godmother quickly walked towards her office, she had just called two mothers and asked that they and their husbands come to the school as quick as they can. She didn't like making those calls, but she knew that they were necessary. When she saw who Jay had pinned to the wall, she was shocked. Then she saw Charlie on the floor and was doubly shocked. She knew that the pair were dating but hadn't guessed what was going on behind closed doors. Though looking back there were some signs that something wasn't right. Charlie was very eager about the exchange program, which did surprise her. Fairy Godmother knew that the girl was close with her brother and her friends and wouldn't like leaving them for a month.

She entered her office and faced the guards that King Adam sent along with the young man sitting down on the couch in her office. She sat down at her desk and faced the boy, "Tell me what happened." She sat listening to his side of the story and felt herself getting more and more concerned. Right as he finished speaking, she got an alert that both set of parents were outside. Standing she exited her office and greeted both sets of parents, "Hello everyone. I'm sorry for calling you down here so quickly. Now there has been an incident between both of your children, if we could move over to the classroom next door, I will tell you what I know." Cinderella questioned her old friend, "Why are we not going into your office? Also, which of my children? I have four here, two in high school and two in middle school." Entering the classroom and shutting the door behind the parents Fairy Godmother answered, "We are in here because I have one of the Zack in my office. Also, it is Charlie that I'm referring to Ella."

Sitting down and gesturing to the other parents to do the same, Fairy Godmother began telling them what happened. Both set of parents were horrified to hear what happened, but for different reasons. It was Zack's father, Prince Zackery, Prince Hans older brother, who spoke first, "What?! That spoiled brat is lying! My son would never do something like that!" Before Cinderella could lose her temper, which not many people knew she had, Kit Charming spoke up, "Our daughter wouldn't lie about something like that. Speaking of our daughter, where is she?" Fairy Godmother jumped in before the seventh Prince of the Southern Isles could interject, "She is upstairs and when I left Jay was going to get Chad for her. The other three were keeping her calm and Mal looked her over for injuries. All I could see were some cuts and bruises. I spoke with Zack to hear his side of the story and he admitted to me that he threw her down and hit her. He said he was going to hit her again when Jay grabbed him. Now because he admitted it and though I haven't looked, I'm sure it was caught on camera, I am recommending that Zack be expelled from Auradon Prep."

Zack's mother spoke up then, "We want to press charges against that boy Jay. He put his hands on our son. We want him arrested for assault." Realizing who Jay was and that if the charges stuck then there was no way he could stay in Auradon, Cinderella turned to Fairy Godmother, "We want to press charges against Zack for assault. He hurt our daughter and would have done it again, if Jay hadn't defended her. Also, we would like to meet the four teens who helped her and thank them."

The prince and princess of the Southern Isle squawked at the idea of their "precious" son being charged for assault. Turning to face the couple Kit looked the father straight in the eye, "There is proof that your son hurt our daughter. There are witnesses and video evidence. He also admitted it to Fairy Godmother and I'm assuming some guards from Castle Beast?" Nodding in affirmative Fairy Godmother continued, "Yes. I called King Adam and asked if he could send some guards. I wasn't comfortable leaving Zack alone and I didn't want Jay to have to stay here until I came back."

Finally deciding that she waited long enough to see her daughter, Cinderella stood and faced everyone, "I'm going to text Chad and have the entire group meet us outside. Are you coming now Kit or in a few minutes?" Stepping towards his wife Kit walked out of the door with her after letting Fairy Godmother know that if she needed them, she could call. Both of them were nervous about how their daughter was holding up. They also wanted to meet the four children from the Isle, but under better circumstances. While they were waiting for the six teens, they agreed that if Jay was charged for assault that they would stand behind him and hire the best lawyer to represent him. He helped protect their daughter it was the least they could do. Finally, they could see the teens come outside and walked to meet them.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked it! Again, this was supposed to go one way and it went this way. So, this also helps set up a side plot that I had already somewhat set up. This just helped flesh it out more. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. All I own is Amber and Charlie**

Walking across the courtyard the four VKs were nervous. They spotted the royals when the entered the courtyard. They didn't know why they were being summoned with the Charming siblings. They stayed behind the twins as they walked towards to their parents. Each of them lets out a small smile as they saw Charlie run to her parents and hug her dad, with her mom completing the hug. It wasn't long before Chad joined the hug. The four of them were standing off to the side feeling like they were intruding.

Finally, the family broke the hug and Cinderella faced the four teens, "Chad would you introduce us please." Nodding Chad gestured to his friends, "Mom, these are my new friends. This is Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay. Guys these are my parents Cinderella and Kit Charming." Evie stepped forward and curtsied a greeting with the other three following, "It's nice to meet you, your majesties." Laughing slightly Kit addressed the four teens, "You don't have to be so formal when it is just us guys, even if we are in public. Especially since we owe you guys."

Mal was quick to disagree with the King, "You don't owe us anything though." Cinderella stepped forward and grabbed Mal's hands suddenly, "But we do. You guys helped Charlie when she needed it. You didn't have to help her at all, but you did." Releasing her hand, Cinderella then moved to be able to face all four kids easily, "We wanted to meet you guys anyway when Ben announced what he was going to do, but not like this. We also want to warn you guys, especially you Jay. Zack's parents who are the brother and sister-in-law of Prince Hans from the Southern Isles, want to press charges against Jay for assault."

It was Chad who broke the shocked silence that fell over the six teens, "What?! You can't be serious?! No way will the charges stick!" Kit laid a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed, "Calm down son. Yes unfortunately, they were serious. Now Jay, Ella and I are going to help you, if they actually go through with it. We also said we wanted Zack arrested for assault, so more than likely it will they will make a deal with us. We don't charge Zack and they won't charge Jay. Luckily Zack has been expelled from Auradon Prep and will be going back to the Southern Isles. Fairy Godmother already made up her mind, saying that there were witnesses and even though she hasn't looked yet she is sure it was caught on camera." Cinderella's heart couldn't help but break at seeing the looks on the faces of the six teens. Before she could stop herself, she walked forward and hugged each of the six teens ending with Jay. Stepping back, she kept her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Don't worry about it Jay. Kit and I have your back if they follow through with it. I know you are probably super independent and everything, but if you ever need anything you can come to us." Stepping back, she looked each of four VKs in the eye, "That goes for all of you kids. I know that you don't have your parents here and that going to a new school is scary, so Kit and I are here for you."

Mal smiled and extended her thanks for the whole group. She was about to continue when they heard yelling, turning they saw that Zack and his parents were being escorted by Castle Beast guards towards their limo. After the limo left their sights the guards came up to the group and told them that King Adam wanted to see them at the castle. Seeing the nervous looks on the faces of the new students one of the guards assured them, "Don't worry. You guys aren't in trouble. King Adam just wants to make sure you guys are alright and speak with the Charmings. If it helps, Fairy Godmother already sent over Prince Ben, Princess Amber, and the rest of your friends. She figured you guys wouldn't want to go back to class and that the others would be worrying to much when they realized that you guys weren't there."

Relaxing the group followed the guards on the five-minute walk to the palace. Entering the palace, they were met by Lumiere who greeted them warmly, "Hello everyone. It's nice to see you again Queen Cinderella, King Kit, Prince Chad, and Princess Charlie. It is also nice to meet you four. Everyone is in the living room and so far, only King Adam knows what happened. Mrs. Potts is pulling a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven and they should be served soon. She figured that with so many teens coming that cookies were needed. Follow me please." The former candelabra lead the group to the living room where everyone was visiting. Upon seeing Charlie, Audrey and Amber immediately stood up and rushed to her to hug her. Feeling her flinch and stiffen they pulled back in confusion and both noticed that she had been crying. Amber reached for her hand and was even more confused by her sound of pain. Rolling up the sleeve the two princesses saw that the girl had a bruise on her arm. Looking up at her Amber questioned in barely contained rage, "Who?" Charlie pulled her arm back and whispered, "Zack."

Sucking in a breath, Amber angrily stormed from the room. Jay quickly turned and followed her with Ben a couple steps behind him. They found her in the castle gym hitting a punching bag. Catching the bag, Jay questioned her, "This is going to be a stupid question, but you alright?" Stopping Amber faced the Isle native, "No, I'm not. I should have protected her." It was Ben who answered her, "Amber you know it isn't your fault." Jay gave the siblings a confused look, "How could you have protected her Amber? Did you know that he was going to hurt her?"

Sighing Amber sat down against the wall and the boys joined her on either side. Leaning her head back Amber closed her eyes, "No. I didn't know, but I should have. You are going to find out sooner or later if you haven't already, but last year a boy basically broke my heart. That boy was Zack. We were flirting and I was practically in love with him. I knew that he wasn't the nicest guy, but I figured he would grow out of it and become a better person. He decided that he didn't want to be with me and instead of telling me quietly, which would have been the best, he decided to parade his new girl around the school. It was so embarrassing and heart breaking to see him with another girl." Jay listened quietly, realizing that the princess needed to get that off her chest. When he was sure that she was done he asked the question that was nagging him, "If he broke your heart and Charlie is your friend, why was she dating him?"

Turning her head, Amber looked at the boy, "It's because she was the girl, he decided he wanted to be with. I never told her that we were flirting or that I liked him. The only person who knew were Ben and Audrey. Simply for the fact that I tell those two everything. When you are princess you don't get much privacy so you learn how to keep things silent. Afterwards, I told the others what was going on, because I wasn't the same. Charlie felt so bad, but she liked him a lot so I told her that it was fine. That I realized I wasn't attached as I thought." Jay patted her knee and gave her a smile, "You're a good friend and person Amber." She just gave him a sad smile in return.

Standing the trio walked back into the living room. Charlie immediately pulled Amber into a hug and was refusing to let go. Finally releasing the girl Charlie looked at her, "Are you okay?" Smiling softly Amber replied, "I'm fine. I was angry on your behalf and at myself for not helping you. Jay and Ben helped me realize that I couldn't protect you from him, because I didn't know. Just tell me is he going to still be at Auradon Prep?" Shaking her head Charlie answered in the negative. Sighing, Amber nodded, "Good. Now let's stop thinking about sad things and hang out. You are going to love our new friends."

**Time skip **

After spending the afternoon with everyone, the teens were told that they were given the next day off from school. They all spent the night at the castle after going back to their dorms to get things needed for the next day. The entire group had been in the movie room watching some movies when Carlos stepped out to use the restroom. Unfortunately, he got turned around and ended up in Ben and Amber's office. He was about to leave, when he accidently knocked a folder off a table by the door. The folder opened and he spied some baby pictures along with some information. Standing up he couldn't help but look through the papers, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He was busy looking when a voice from the door made him jump, "Find anything interesting?"

Jumping, Carlos faced the door and paled when he saw Ben leaning against the door jam. Quickly closing and putting the folder back Carlos apologized, "I'm sorry Ben. I accidently knocked it down and it opened. I know I shouldn't have looked but I couldn't help it." Laughing quietly, Ben was quick to reassure the boy, "It's fine Carlos. You may actually have an idea that we couldn't think of. We are stuck. We can go over it tomorrow with the others. Come on, people are getting worried that you haven't returned yet." Nodding Carlos followed the young prince back to the movie room, where the group returned to the movie. Even though Carlos loved the movie they were watching, he couldn't help but think about the folder that was in the office and what it was in it.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be coming soon I swear! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all here is the newest chapter. Now it is time to get into the main story line. Sorry for the wait, I wanted to get all of my characters set up and a couple of side plot lines built up. Two chapters in one night! I was on a writing roll and decided to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Amber and Charlie! I don't own Descendants**

The next morning everyone was sitting down to breakfast when Ben made the suggestion of spending the entire day in the game room, so they could play different games all day. All of the teens agreed and headed that way after breakfast, with Adam and Belle saying that they would have them called down for lunch. Ben made a stop on his way to the game room. He stopped by his office and grabbed the folder that Carlos found the night before. Hearing Ben enter the game room Amber turned to ask her brother which game he wanted to play first, but noticed the folder in his arms, "What are you doing with the folder?" Ben placed the folder down on the table and answered his sister, "Last night when Carlos got lost, he wound up in our office. He accidentally knocked down the folder and it opened. He read part of it when he went to put it back. I found him reading it. I figured we could bring them in on our project. We are stumped for answers, and I thought that maybe they have a new perspective. They could see something that we missed." Nodding Amber agreed and looked at the rest of her friends, "Is everyone else alright with them helping?" It was Doug that answered, "Like Ben said, they may see something that we missed. They aren't as close to this as the rest of us are."

Nodding Amber, turned towards their newest friends, "How about we all sit. Thankfully, we have a very big table in here." Everyone quickly sat around the table and the four children from the Isle looked very confused. Amber grabbed the folder from the table and opened it. She left it open in front of her and quickly explained to the four new kids, "There is an open secret here in Auradon. Everyone knows about it, but not many people speak about it. For the parents, its too hard and for us teens its because we were too young. About fifteen years ago, five children went missing from Auradon. Two were toddlers and three were babies. All five children were rumored heirs to a kingdom, so the news nicknamed them 'The Missing Heirs'. A few years ago, Ben and I were exploring and we found some old newspaper clippings from that time. We shared what we found with the rest of our friends and we decided to try and find out what happened and where the kids are."

Nodding Evie asked an important question, "Who were the kids?" Taking a deep breath Ben gave a wane smile, "It was the two year old son of Aurora and Phillip, the two year old daughter of Cinderella and Kit, the baby daughter of Snow White and Ferdinand, and the baby sons of Jasmine and Aladdin, and my parents." Shock fell over the four teens at hearing which children were taken. Jay turned to Amber and grabbed her hand, with Mal doing the same with Ben. Evie grabbed Audrey hand and squeezed and Carlos put a hand on Chad's shoulder. It was Jay who broke the silence, "You and Ben have another brother?" Nodding Amber faced him, "We were born triplets." Mal had a look of confusion on her face, "Ben, you said that the children were rumored to be heirs. Not all of them were?"

Shaking his head Ben explained, "No, only three were actual heirs. The toddlers were heirs because they were the eldest child, Snow and Ferdinand's daughter was their only child, but here and Agrabah it is a bit more complicated. Everyone knew we were born triplets, but very few knew the order of our birth. Mom and dad made sure that the doctor and nurses didn't say anything. The staff has been around since my dad was young, so they wouldn't say anything unless it was common knowledge. Also, grandpa wouldn't have said anything until mom or dad did. They didn't want anyone to know, because they were afraid that if people knew who the first born was then they would be treated better than the other two. Everyone just kind of assumed our brother was born first because he was the biggest of the three. He took after dad in size. As for Aladdin and Jasmine, they had twin sons. They agreed with mom and dad, so they never told the public which was born first." The four kids nodded, but it was Evie who answered, "That makes sense. What have you guys found? Have you told anyone what you are doing?" Amber handed the fashionista the folder and shook her head, "We didn't want to get their hopes up if we didn't find them, or if we found out that they are no longer alive. Everything we have found so far is in that folder. We found a bunch of information at first, but we haven't found many things lately. Between all of our activities we haven't had much time and there hasn't been much information that we haven't looked at."

Evie looked through the folder and passed around some information to some of the other kids. Everyone looked over the information that had been collected over the years. They spent the morning pouring over information and talking about what they were reading. It was Mal who heard the footsteps coming down the hall, "Quick, someone is coming." Everyone quickly moved into action, Ben stood up and grabbed a deck of cards while everyone put all of the papers back into the folder. Amber placed the folder in her lap since she was the farthest from the door and Ben started shuffling the cards. Soon the door opened and the former beast stuck his head in and said that it was time for lunch.

After enjoying lunch with the royal couple, the teens quickly went back to the game room. They continued to poor over the records and papers, until Jay noticed something, "Wait was every kingdom searched?" Doug started looking through papers, "Uh, they were supposed to be. Each kingdom was in charge of searching their own kingdom and the guards from Castle Beast searched Auradon city. Why?" Handing the paper to the dwarf boy Jay answered, "Because I was looking at this paper and it is an itemized list of what was done. How many people were spoken to. How many kingdoms were searched among other things. When I got to how many kingdoms were searched, I realized that the number was wrong. I counted the list of kingdoms on another page and there is one missing." Looking confused Amber turned to him as did the rest of the table, "Were you able to tell which kingdom wasn't searched?" Shaking his head Jay answered in the negative, "No, I didn't have a list of which places were searched, just the number." Nodding Amber grabbed a paper, "Then let's find that list."

Everyone started looking at the papers that were on the table and stacking them up so that they knew that they had been looked at. Soon enough, something was obvious and it was Chad who voiced it, "That page isn't here. We need to find it. Would it be here in the castle?" Shrugging Amber responded, "Maybe. I'm not to sure. I know this was the main hub, since it was between all of the kingdoms. Unfortunately, we won't be able to look tonight. If it is in the records room, we aren't going to find it. That room is huge, we would need a full day at least. We should be able to look this weekend. I know mom and dad are going to visit your parents Audrey." Nodding everyone agreed to come back that weekend to look through the record room. They decided to call it a night on their research and spent the rest of the afternoon until dinner playing games. Then after dinner they headed back to campus.

All of the teens spent the rest of the week thinking about the missing page and trying to figure out which kingdom wasn't searched. None could wait until the weekend. For the kids who had been searching for years, especially the ones that were emotionally involved, couldn't help but feel that this was the break they had been looking for. The four VKs were excited about being able to help their friends and were determined to help the families find their missing children. None of them knew what they were going to find, how it was going to change their lives.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all! Sorry for the wait! Here is the new chapter! I hope everyone stays healthy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants! I only own Amber and Charlie.**

**Someone asked about the heirs and I realized that I didn't put it as clearly as I meant to so here are the missing children and their parents:  
2 yr old daughter of Cinderella and Kit Charming**

**2 yr old son of Aurora and Phillip**

**Infant daughter of Snow White and Ferdinand**

**Infant son of Beast and Belle **

**Infant son of Aladdin and Jasmine**

Jay walked down the hall of the castle towards the record room. All of his friends were looking for the records about the search for the missing kids. Jay was excited about the search, he wanted to help his friends find their missing family. He also felt like there was something important about the missing kids. It almost felt like it was personal to him, like he was a part of it of somehow. Stepping into the room, he could see everyone either looking in boxes, cabinets, or folders. They had been looking for a few hours already when Jay stepped out for a few minutes to find the kitchen to ask Mrs. Potts how much longer until lunch. They didn't want to keep the matronly waiting for too long.

Aziz looked up when he heard Jay enter the room, "So is lunch almost ready?" Nodding Jay replied, "Yeah, she said it's practically done. All that is left is to put it on the table." Putting things down, so they could continue their search after lunch, the kids left the records room and headed towards the dining room. The teens all sat around the table eating and talking about what they had been finding throughout the morning. They had found many things during the morning that were interesting. It wasn't what they were originally looking for, but it was interesting.

So far, they had found out that when the kingdoms were first united former King Stephan and Queen Leah wanted to rule the entire kingdom. Instead it was Beast and Belle that were chosen to be the rulers. Carlos was confused about something though, "So how were your parents chosen to be the rulers? Was it an official vote or something?" Amber thought for a minute before answering, "If I remember correctly from what our parents told us. It was more like an unofficial thing. All of the kingdom royals were asked who they wanted to rule Auradon as a whole. Everyone except for King Stephan and Queen Leah said mom and dad, even Audrey's parents said that ours should rule. I think Aurora explained that since it was our parents' idea to unite the kingdoms, then they should rule over it." The group spent the rest of lunch talking about different things that they had found.

After lunch they returned to the records room and returned to searching for the name of the only kingdom that wasn't searched. It was an hour after lunch before they found their answer. It was Lonnie who found the paper, "I think I found it! It's a list of kingdoms and each has the word searched by it, except one." Everyone crowded around the daughter of Mulan and it was Chad who questioned her, "Well which one was it? Which kingdom didn't get searched?"

Lonnie brought the paper to her chest and looked at the group, "The kingdom that wasn't searched was the Isle."

**Isle**

Maleficent and Hades were sitting on their couch waiting for their son to come home. It was family dinner in an hour and he wasn't home. Everyone else was there and Maleficent had been kicked out of her kitchen by Silver, who insisted that he would cook that evening. It had been about a week since the kids left and everyone was feeling sad about them being gone, but Hadie was taking it the hardest. His older sister was gone and he missed her terribly.

Lady Tremaine sat down next to the couple and turned to the them, "How are you two doing?" Hades took a deep breath and faced the older woman, "We're doing alright. We know that she should be in Auradon, but she is our daughter. Hadie is taking it really hard though. He misses his sister." Nodding Lady Tremaine sympathized, "Of course he does. I know how the two have always been close. I remember when Mal first met Hadie, she wouldn't let anyone near her. The only ones who could get close were you two."

Chuckling Maleficent agreed, "Yeah, it took her two weeks to let people near him. She would glare at anyone else." Hadie entered the door then and headed straight upstairs. Entering the spare room, he wasn't surprised to see the rest of the teens sitting around and talking. Collapsing in the seat next to Dizzy, Hadie let out a bone-weary sigh and threw his head back against the seat. Turning towards the boy Dizzy addressed him, "Hey Hadie. How are you?" Turning his head Hadie replied, "I could be better. I miss my sister. How are you?" Dizzy shrugged, "I'm doing okay. I miss Evie so much."

Hadie nodded, "I bet, but it's not the same." Dizzy was confused, "What do you mean?" Shrugging Hadie explained, "Well, it's not like she was your sister. She is just your best friend." Getting upset Dizzy sat up and said in a slightly louder voice, "What does that mean. We may not be blood related but she is definitely my sister. I know that you are upset about Mal and the others leaving, so I am going to let that go, but you should think about something things. The main thing that you should think of is the fact that this entire group is family. Both Mal and Evie are my sisters and Jay and Carlos are my brothers. I don't care what you think about family, but I was definitely taught that family is more than blood."

Dizzy stood up and quietly walked out the door and Hadie faced everyone else in the room. They were all staring at him with odd looks on their faces. It was Uma who spoke up, "She is right Hadie. Family is definitely more than blood here. You should think some more about what she said. You should also think about what Mal would say, if she heard what you just told Dizzy."

Standing Uma followed Dizzy out of the room with the rest of the teens following. Hadie was left alone with his thoughts and the only thought running through his head was that Mal would be disappointed with him.

**I hope you guys liked this! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. All I own are Amber and Charlie.**

**Someone asked me about the ages of the Isle kids. I figured I would put in this chapter. Also note that I should really write down families and who goes with who because I forgot about Freddie. She and Uma are fraternal twins.**

**Isle Kids:**

**Anthony- 18**

**Harriet- 17**

**Harry- 17**

**Gaston Jr.- 17**

**Gaston 3****rd****\- 17**

**Uma- 16**

**Freddie- 16**

**Mal- 15**

**Jay- 15 **

**Evie- 15**

**Gil- 15**

**Carlos- 14**

**Dizzy- 12**

**Celia- 12**

**CJ- 12**

**Hadie- 12**

**Squeaky- 10**

**Squirmy- 10**

Evie nodded listening to Lonnie, "Really? I figured that would be the first place searched. I mean it is full of what they consider the evilest people of the area." Nodding the others agreed with her, and it was Chad who asked the next question, "Which kingdom was in charge of checking the Isle?"

Moving away from Lonnie the teens decided to go and sit down in the game room to talk. Ben went to grab his folder of information from his office and met the rest in the game room. Sitting down, he opened the folder and turned to the girl, "So Lonnie, who was the kingdom in charge of the search?" Lonnie put the paper down in front of her face down before turning and looking at Audrey, "It was Auroria."

Everyone looked at the Asian girl in slight shock, though Audrey was the one who broke the silence, "What? I mean it makes sense since Auroria is the closest kingdom to the Isle, but why wasn't it searched. Mom and dad would have searched it from top to bottom and then spoken to Maleficent about searching again when things slow down a little bit. Does it say which person was in charge of setting up the search?"

Lonnie flipped the paper over and looked at it. She scanned the entire sheet before looking up, "It doesn't say. All it says is that Auroria oversaw the search." Everyone was stumped about why the Isle was never searched though it was Mal who made the point, "We know that Leah and Stephan weren't in charge of the search. They would have stormed the Isle and went straight for my mom."

Doug sat up from where he had been slumped over thinking, "Unless they didn't want anything found on the Isle. What if they didn't have the Isle searched because they knew that something was going to be discovered there." Everyone looked at Doug as he was explaining and it was Carlos who caught onto his train of thought, "Like people could discover the Maleficent wasn't evil at all." Nodding Doug agreed, "That or something else."

Audrey shot Doug a confused look, "I know that my grandparents are terrible people, but what other secrets could they be hiding?" It was Aziz who made the connection that Doug was trying to make, "You think they had something do with the kidnappings?" Doug shrugged, "I don't know. It was a thought that just popped in my head. It makes sense for why they wouldn't have the Isle searched. Audrey don't your grandparents dote on you?"

Nodding Audrey had a confused look on her face, "Yeah, so? I mean Ben and Amber's grandfather dotes on them." Nodding Amber agreed but also added on, "Yeah he does, but he doesn't put undo pressure on us to be perfect or anything the way that your grandparents do to you Aud." Nodding Audrey agreed with what Amber said, "Fair enough, but what would their motive be to take my brother?"

That question stumped everyone for a few minutes until Evie had a thought, "I don't know about your brother, but I have an idea for the Beast kids. They may have wanted Audrey to marry Ben and be Queen of Auradon, that would explain why they would take your brother. The only thing I can't figure is why they didn't take you Amber."

Amber thought for a minute before remembering something that her mom had told her about that night, "I was fussy that night. We were only six months old and for some reason I couldn't go to sleep that night. Mom said it was like I just didn't want to sleep. She stayed up with me and was sitting in a chair in the library. She fell asleep and was woken up when Chip came running in trying to find her. They had just found that our brother was missing and thought I was too. They didn't know where mom was either and thought something happened to her as well. The whole castle was in an uproar."

Jay finished Evie's thought now that they had the answer to the one question, "That makes more sense now. You guys said that your parents didn't tell anyone who the oldest was, so to make sure that Ben would be king they would have to kidnap both you and your brother. The only thing I don't get is why take the other kids?"

**Hey y'all I decided to end it here. I want to hear what you guys think about why the other kids were taken. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'all! Since my college is now just online, I have some free time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, only Amber and Charlie. **

Quietly, a window was opened and a person slipped into the room unnoticed. It wasn't the first time that they had snuck into a room to take something, but it was the first time that they had snuck in to take someone. They moved across the room towards the piece of furniture on the opposite side of the room, it was a crib.

The crib was decorated with blue and gold accents, and had little books carved into it. It also had a little beast head carved in the center of it. The dark clothed person looked down in the crib and found two boys asleep. Quickly, they picked up the bigger of the two boys and put in the duffle bag that was brought for this job. Looking down at the other sleeping child in the crib, they made the quick decision to grab the stuffed elephant that the bigger child had been sleeping with. Quickly moving over to the other crib in the room, only to be met with surprise. The crib was empty. The boss was going to be angry. It was too dangerous to go out and search for the girl. The boss was going to have live with just the boy. Quickly they climbed out the window, being careful to not drop the duffle bag. After landing on the ground, the thief started running out of the grounds, being careful not to get caught by the guards.

The thief didn't know why the boss wanted the two beast children, or why the other children were being taken by their colleagues. The thief just knew that five children were being taken from their parents. While they were open to stealing things from rich people, stealing children just didn't sit right. But the boss threatened to send their family to the Isle if they didn't do it. The boss did that to all of them.

Finally, they saw their drop site, where they would exchange the child for the money. Before entering the building, they looked down at the child sleeping peacefully holding the elephant tightly and sent a prayer that the child would be safe wherever the boy was going. Entering the building the thief walked over to where the boss was sitting in the shadows. There was a guy sitting at the table as well that was in the light. He looked a bit scary.

Placing the bag softly on the table they looked at the boss. The thief didn't know who the boss was, they only knew that they had a bunch of money and was interested in children of royals. Looking at the boss the thief explained, "I have the boy you wanted. I was unable to get the girl; she wasn't in the nursery." It was the man sitting in front of the boss that answered, "That wasn't the deal. You were supposed to get both children." The thief tensed, "You said that both children were going to be in the nursery with their brother. Only the boys were there, the girl was gone. It's going to be dangerous to go get her after tonight and it was too dangerous go and look for her. I know you wanted the girl as well, but you are going to have live with the boy only." The man sitting in the light turned and looked at the boss. The boss wrote something down and gave it to the man. The man read it and then turned to the thief, "Since you only got the boy, you get half of what was promised. You argue and you'll be sent to the Isle with your entire family."

Sighing the thief nodded, "That's fine. I just have to know what you are going to do with the children that are being taken?" The man in the light tensed and said through gritted teeth, "The children are none of your concern. You should think no more of and go on your way." The man practically threw the money at the thief, "Here is your money. Take it and go." The thief grabbed the bag and taking one last look at the kid in the bag, quickly turned and left the building.

**I figured to give you guys a bit of background for at least one of the kids. Can you figure out who the boss is? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants**

Chad was sitting in his History of Auradon class bored out of his mind. They were learning about when King Adam combined the different kingdoms and formed the United States of Auradon. Chad already knew about all of this. He may not look it, but Chad loved school and learning. His favorite subject was history and usually he was paying attention, but he already knew all of the information. He had talked King Adam's ear off by asking so many questions last summer. Looking around the room he saw that he wasn't the only one not paying attention. Charlie and Amber were in this class with him and it looked like neither were paying attention. Charlie was daydreaming and Amber it looked like was working on her novel. For a couple of years Amber had been writing a novel when she had a free moment. Chad didn't know what it was about, he just knew that Amber was excited for it. He looked around the room again and noticed that Jay was the only one of his friends that was paying attention.

Luckily it was first period so he could warn the rest of his friends that they were going to be bored. All his friends who grew up in Auradon knew all the information, because they had asked King Adam about it during the summer, but he knew that his new friends wouldn't know everything about it. He decided that after class he would tell Jay that if he or the other three wanted more information then they could ask any of them or even King Adam.

He decided that if he wasn't going to be paying attention to the lesson, he could at least make himself useful. Turning to a clean page in his notebook, he started thinking about why the other children would be taken. He knew why Ben and Amber's brother was taken, but it was a mystery about why the others were taken as well. He sat thinking for a minute looking around the room before catching sight of a book that was on the bookshelf. It was war strategies and suddenly Chad realized why the others were taken. They were taken as a distraction. Quickly he started writing down all of the thoughts that there racing through his mind. Finishing up his last sentence he looked over his work and read through it to make sure it made sense. He was in luck, everything made sense.

Suddenly a loud crash broke over the class. Looking towards the noise, Chad saw guards from the Southern Isles at the door. They started to quickly head towards the long-haired thief and Chad knew that he couldn't let them take him. He was about to jump up and demand to know what they were doing there but was beaten to the punch by his teacher, Milo Thatch, "What do you think that you are doing here? You shouldn't be here without Fairy Godmother! Get away from my students! Sarah go get Fairy Godmother!"

Quickly walking towards the guards Milo grabbed the guard's arm and yanked it back so the man had to look at him, "You need to leave." Shrugging off the skinny man's hand the guard rudely dismissed the man while grabbing Jay, "No can do teach. We have to get this criminal to the Southern Isles to stand trial." Quickly moving Chad stood in front of the guards and blocked the door along with Charlie and Amber. It was Amber that spoke with an icy tone, "Release him. You have no power here. Only Auradon guards can arrest people in this area. If any kingdom wants to arrest someone from another kingdom they have to go through the royal family. I know that the Southern Isles didn't go through the proper channels, so you have no authority to arrest him. Release him. Now."

Scoffing one of the guards gave the three teens a look of 'yeah right' and stepped forward, "No can-do kiddies. You need to move out of the way before we go right through you. This criminal attacked Prince Zack; he is going to be in jail. You also need to get your laws right; we don't have to go through the King and Queen." The three teens didn't move so the guards turned to Milo, "Can't you get them to listen and move?" Looking at the teens Milo Thatch moved and stood next to them, "No. I know these three, they will not move. I don't think they should move either, Jay is no criminal. I may not know what happened, but I know that Jay would 'attack' someone without good reason. Also, she is right about you having to go through the King and Queen."

Amber tuned out Mr. Thatch and looked right at Jay. She could see that he was nervous and trying to hide it. He was observing the two guards trying to see if he could break their hold and run, but Amber could see in his eyes that he was scared about going with them. She knew that even if they lost and they did take Jay with them, he wasn't going alone. Catching his eye Amber smiled at him and hoped she was able to reassure him that he wasn't alone. She wasn't going to let Zack hurt another person she cared about, especially not Jay. Amber knew that she liked Jay as more than a friend, but she didn't know if he liked her that way. If he didn't, she wasn't going to do anything, but she was not going to let him get hurt.

Fairy Godmother was sitting in her office working on paperwork when she heard a commotion from outside her office. Before she could get up, her door crashed open and she saw that it was Sarah at her door. She was confused why the young girl was here, she was like her cousin Doug and was rarely in trouble. Standing Fairy Godmother walked over to the young girl and lead her to the couch, "Sarah, what is going on." Taking a deep breath to get her breathing under control the daughter of Sneezy answered, "Mr. Thatch sent *sneeze* me. Two Southern Isle *sneeze* guards came in and tried to *sneeze* arrest Jay. They said he *sneeze* attacked Zack. *sneeze* Sorry, when I *sneeze* run a lot *sneeze* I start sneezing." Standing Fairy Godmother handed the girl a box of tissues and was quick to answer while grabbing her phone from her desk, "It's fine dear. Why don't you go back to your dorm? I'm cancelling classes for today." She quickly walked out of the room and told her secretary to make the announcement that classes for the day are cancelled. She knew that word would spread to the rest of the school about what was happening and that nothing would get done.

Speed walking down the hall, she dialed the number to her good friend, "Adam we have a situation here at the school. I need you, Belle, and a few guards. I'll explain when you get here. I'll have a student waiting for you out front."

**Hey y'all! I figured I would go ahead and go down a side plot. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. I only own Amber and Charlie.**

King Adam, formerly known as the Beast, was rushing around his office. He had just gotten a phone call from Fairy Godmother and she sounded flustered. He could count on one hand the number of times that she had sounded flustered since he had known her. He pressed the intercom button and Lumiere's voice came out of the black box, "Yes Your Majesty?" Grabbing his glasses off the desk he gave the former candelabra a hurried response, "I need you to alert the guards that Belle and I will be heading to Auradon Prep ASAP. I need some guards to go into the school with us. Fairy Godmother called, apparently something is happening." Lumiere was quick to answer, "Of course sir. They are being notified now. Queen Belle is in the kitchen with Mrs. Potts, I will buzz the kitchen and tell her that you need him." Standing straight Adam put his suit jacket on and thanked the man before quickly leaving his office.

By the time he got out to the car Belle was already waiting for him as was some guards. Climbing in the limo Adam faced his wife and saw her confusion, "Fairy Godmother called me and told me that we needed to get to the school with some guards. She said that she would have a student waiting out front for us. She didn't explain what the issue was." Nodding Belle grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Both were silent for the short ride, thinking about what could be happening at their son's school.

Coming to a stop outside of the school the couple exited the vehicle and faced a teenage girl. She quickly greeted the royal couple and gestured for them to follow her. As the group walked Belle decided that she couldn't wait, "What did Fairy Godmother want us for? Why did she ask for guards?" The girl looked at the ruler with a nervous face, before answering, "We were in Mr. Thatch's history class when a couple of Southern Isle guards came storming in. They grabbed Jay saying they were arresting him because he attacked Zack, but before they could leave Mr. Thatch started demanding that they leave and that they couldn't take Jay. They refused and then Amber, Charlie, and Chad blocked the door and told them that they couldn't take Jay. Mr. Thatch sent Sarah to get Fairy Godmother. Amber told them that only Auradon guards could arrest Jay and that the Southern Isles had to go through the two of you if they wanted to arrest him. They laughed and told her that she needed to learn her laws. I don't think they realized who she was. Anyway, they demanded Mr. Thatch make the three of them move, but he refused. Fairy Godmother showed up and sent me out to meet you so I don't know what happened after she showed up."

Seeing that the girl was upset, Belle was quick to assure her, "Thank you dear. We're sure Fairy Godmother can explain what happened after you left." They quickly neared the classroom and heard yelling coming from the room that sounded like their daughter. Quickening their pace, they reached the door just in time to see their daughter take ahold of Jay by the arm and yank him away from the two guards and push him away from the pair, before standing in front of him. Stepping foot into the room the pair quickly noticed that everyone in the room was angry except for Jay. Jay they could see was nervous, though he was trying to hide it.

Sensing movement out of the corner of her eye, Amber turned and saw her parents stepping in the room with some castle guards. Feeling relieved that help had arrived and that the two arrogant guards from the Southern Isles were about to be kicked out, Amber turned to Jay and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes, "Don't worry. My parents will take care of it. They won't let them take you, no one will. We've got your back." Jay gave her a timid smile back and squeezed her hand. The princess turned back to face the group in the middle of the room, but never let go of the thief's hand.

Belle smiled at the pair before walking over and placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. The trio faced the center of the room as the former Beast walked up to Fairy Godmother, who was arguing with one of the guards and got her attention. When she noticed the King, she let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness you are here. These two want to basically kidnap Jay and take him to the Southern Isles." Before she could continue explaining the situation one of the guards scoffing and pointing towards Jay, "We were trying to take this criminal so that he can stand trial in the Southern Isles. He attacked Prince Zack, unprovoked and he is dangerous. We figured you would be thankful for us trying to protect these students."

King Adam faced the two guards and straightened up to his full height before looking them both in the eyes, "First off you should have never come onto campus and disrupted a lesson. I am not even sure how you found out which class he was in, but I will find out. Second, if the Southern Isles or any kingdom wants to arrest and extradite someone from another kingdom, then they have to get the approval of myself and my wife, along with the monarchs of the kingdom that the criminal is in. Seeing as we are in Auradon proper, that makes myself and my wife both sets of monarchs. We never received notice asking to arrest Jay, meaning you shouldn't be here. Thirdly Jay is a minor, meaning that for him to move between the kingdoms, he needs a parent or guardian to give permission. Since his father is not present myself and my wife became his guardians in case of an emergency, so you need our permission to remove him from the kingdom. Finally, you are wrong about Jay. He is not dangerous or a criminal. He wouldn't attack someone for no reason. I know what happened that day and I can assure you that Jay is no criminal. Until I have some proof of Jay's guilt, you need to leave and go back to the Southern Isles. I have some guards that can escort you." Turning he faced his body away from the two guards and turned his face towards his own guards, "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to escort these two to their car and make sure they arrive at the airport to fly to the Southern Isles."

Nodding the two castle guards moved into the room and moved behind the two men. The rest of the students in the room were quick to move to the other side of the room, though Chad and Charlie joined Amber, Jay, and Queen Belle. As the two Southern Isle guards were escorted out, both glared at Jay as if it was his fault that they were being escorted out.

After the guards had left Fairy Godmother took a deep breath and faced the former beast, "Thank you. I don't know how much longer I could have kept them from taking him." Nodding King Adam, gave a small smile, "You're welcome." Turning to Jay the king looked him in the eye, "Don't worry Jay. Nothing is going to happen to you. Every word I said to them is true, and I am not going to let you go to the Southern Isles. Not only because I believe that you are no criminal, but also because I think my daughter, wife, and son may kill me." Everyone let out a little laugh at his statement, knowing how true it was.

Fairy Godmother turned and faced the rest of the students, "I am sorry that you had to deal with all of that. I have cancelled classes for the rest of the day. You are free to go." Quickly the rest of the students left the room. Milo Thatch stood up from his desk, where he had sat down as soon as he saw that King Adam was taking care of it. He walked towards the remaining students in the room and stopped in front of Jay, "Jay, I am sorry that this happened. Know that I believe in you and I would have kicked them out, but I am a skinny man. If you need some help, know that you can come to me. Also, if you and your friends need to get away from here for whatever reason, Atlantis is an amazing escape." Smiling Jay nodded, "Thank you Mr. Thatch. Don't worry about not making them leave, you did pretty good on making sure it didn't go too far." Mr. Thatch nodded once before leaving the room and the rest of the people in silence.

Fairy Godmother looked at the four teens and saw how drained they were. They kept up the act of not being scared, but now that they were basically alone, she could see how terrified the four of them were about Jay being taken. She gave them a soft smile before making a suggestion, "How about you guys go off campus. You need to get away from here to recharge and process what happened." Nodding Belle squeezed her daughter's shoulder before agreeing with the fairy, "Fairy Godmother is right. You guys can stay at the castle for weekend, the whole group. We can watch movies and pig out on junk food. What do you guys say?" The four agreed and went to pack their bags and tell everyone else while the King, Queen, and Fairy Godmother headed for the front of the school.

Before the four teens could message their friends, they were bombarded by the people they were searching for. All the teens were waiting in the courtyard. As soon as they saw their friends they rushed over, and it was Mal who questioned them, "What happened? All we know is that classes are cancelled for the rest of the day and that Doug's cousin Sarah sent him a text telling him that something was going down in Mr. Thatch's history class." Before Mal could go on further, Amber held up her hand to stop her before replying, "Don't worry we are fine. We'll explain later, but right now we are all spending the weekend at the castle. You need to pack your bags and meet at the front of the school." Realizing that they wouldn't get anymore information the group agreed and split with the girls going to their dorms and the boys heading towards theirs. As he was packing his things, Chad suddenly remembered his breakthrough that he had before the guards came in. Finding his notebook in his backpack, he put it in his overnight bag, so he wouldn't forget it. He needed to tell the others what he had realized.

**Hey y'all. I figured I would end it here! Should the Southern Isle give up or continue going after Jay? What will the others think about Chad's idea? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie. **

Amber was fuming. After grabbing her bag, she practically fled her dorm and hurried to the limo that was going to take them to the castle. She left Audrey behind her confused and concerned. All she could think about was those guards wanting to take Jay away. She had been so angry at them for calling him a criminal and trying to take him, but she was also terrified of them actually being able to take him. She didn't know how, but Jay had become a big part of her life and it scared her to think that she could've lost him today. She didn't understand why she had been so freaked out about Jay leaving. If it had been any of her other friends she would have been upset and stood up for them, but with Jay it was almost like she was losing a piece of herself.

She stopped short in the middle of the hall, luckily there was no one else in the hall otherwise they would have rammed right into her. She suddenly remembered something her mother had told her a few years ago when she mentioned the night that Gaston had shot her father, _"When I saw your dad get shot by Gaston, I thought I would die as well. I felt as if a piece of me was missing." _She remembered her mom saying that it was at that moment that she knew that she loved her father. Amber felt her heart hammering and felt herself start sweating. Was she in love with Jay? She needed to talk to her mom and fast.

She hastened her steps and when she saw the limo with her parents and friends waiting, she was relieved. Stashing her bag in the trunk, she moved around the side and stood next to her mother. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Mom. Can we talk sometime this weekend? It's kind of important." Belle nodded and gave her daughter a look, but Amber just shook her head. Amber looked at who had gathered at the limo so far and noticed that they were only missing Audrey and her brother. Seeing Jay standing on the side and talking to Doug, Amber finally let some of her emotions get the better of her. She knew that he probably wouldn't like what she was about to do, but she didn't care. She walked over to the long-haired thief and ignoring the questions Doug was asking her, she latched onto Jay. She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed as she buried her head into his chest. She could feel tears building in her eyes and she was trying to fight them off. She was about to pull away when she felt him wrap his arms around her and squeeze back. She was a bit surprised by his actions, she figured he would just stand there and then let her end the hug, but he seemed to hanging on as tight to her, as much as she was hanging onto him.

Ben showed up at that moment and when he saw her hugging Jay, he was very confused, "Amber?" The young princess let go of the Isle boy and turned towards her brother. Seeing the confusion on his face and still being emotionally raw, Amber practically launched at her brother, no longer able to fight the tears. The future king was confused as he held his sister, he knew that whatever was troubling her was major, since Amber wasn't the type to start crying over everything. He shot Jay a look, but the boy only shook his head and wouldn't fully meet his eyes. He knew he would have to get his answers from his sister, "Sis, what's wrong? Songbird?" Amber let out a shaky breath, before whispering into her brother's chest, "We almost lost him."

Before Ben could question her further, Audrey arrived and all the teens were ushered into the limo. The driver was quick to leave the school as soon as the door shut and everyone was settled. Pulling up to the castle, all the exited and grabbed their bags before entering the castle. Lumiere met them at in the foyer and was about greet them when he was stopped by Belle shaking her head. Nodding the man was quick to collect all the bags along with a few more staff and take the bags upstairs to the rooms that the teens would be using. Belle and Adam ushered the teens into the living room and had them all sit down. Mrs. Potts brought out cookies and drinks for everyone and when she saw the red rimmed eyes of Amber, she was quick to rush back to the kitchen before coming back out and giving the girl some brownies that had been made earlier in the day and that were the princess' favorite. The girl smiled at the matronly woman in thanks and started to eat the brownies that she was given. Mrs. Potts then brought out the rest of the brownies and put them down for the teens along with the cookies.

Carlos couldn't take the silence anymore, "What happened?" Charlie looked at the smaller Isle boy, "Southern Isle guards tried to take Jay."

**Sorry for it being so short! This felt like a good spot to end the chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey y'all! Here is the new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie. All I own is Amber and Charlie**

**I need y'all's opinion on something. I plan to pair a couple of Auradon kids up with some Isle kids. I want your opinion on who should be paired with who, along with just Isle kids in general:**

**Audrey/?**

**Chad/?**

**Charlie/?**

**Harriet/?**

**Aziz/?**

**Gaston Jr./?**

**Gaston 3****rd****/?**

**Anthony/?**

**Freddie/?**

**It can be with someone I've named or not. It can be F/F, F/M, or M/M, I don't care. **

**There are some pairing I already have decided:**

**Doug/Evie**

**Carlos/Jane**

**Mal/Ben**

**Jay/Amber**

**Harry/Uma**

**Previously:**

_Carlos couldn't take the silence anymore, "What happened?" Charlie looked at the smaller Isle boy, "Southern Isle guards tried to take Jay."_

**Now:**

All the teens that weren't in the history class exploded in anger and disbelief. It was Ben's question that got everyone's attention, "That was what you meant when you said, 'we almost lost him'?" Amber nodded from her seat next to Jay. Remembering what had happened caused her to latch on to Jay's arm, scared of losing him. Jay patted Amber's hand from where it was on his arm, before removing it. He put his arm around her shoulder, knowing that she needed the comfort. While Charlie was on his other side and grabbed his free hand.

Seeing the girl's reaction had everyone calming down. Audrey was the first to demand answers, "What happened?" Chad decided he would explain since he could see the girls were a bit upset, "We were sitting in history. I was zoned out because we were learning about how King Adam put together Auradon. I already knew it because I talked his ear off this summer, so I was doodling in my notebook. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and these two Southern Isle guards storm in and grab Jay. Mr. Thatch told them they needed to leave but they brushed him off. They were about to take him out of the room when the three of us stood in their way. Amber told them that they couldn't take him, that they had to go through proper channels. They basically told us to shove off, which we didn't. They were calling him a criminal and said that he attacked Zack for no reason. Mr. Thatch sent Sarah off to get FG and then she showed up. She tried to reason with him, it didn't work. Finally, Amber's parents showed up with some guards. King Adam gave them a good dressing down and then the guards that they brought with them escorted the two Southern Isles guards away. After that Fairy Godmother, told us that classes were cancelled and that we needed to get away."

Ben nodded in understanding, "That explains Amber's reaction." Mal gave Ben a curious look, "What do you mean?" Amber decided to explain, "When we were little there was an incident. Our parents let us visit Doug while they were busy with a conference of royals. Dopey and his wife were letting us all stay with them for the two weeks that the conference was taking place. So, it was Ben, me, Chad, Charlie, Aziz, Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie since her parents were attending instead of the Emperor. We were having fun playing outside while Doug's parents were inside making lunch. We were playing hide and seek and I was it. I had found everyone except Ben, but he was usually found last anyway. He was the best hider among us. When Dopey's wife, Brenda came out to call us for lunch, Ben didn't come out. Everyone knew the rule that said to end the game when adults called us in. Only Ben didn't show himself like he was supposed to. We looked around for him and we couldn't find him. The other dwarfs and their families were just getting home, they had gone out for the day while we stayed behind. The dwarfs and their wives searched the woods, while Brenda stayed with us kids. Brenda called Lumiere and told him what happened. Some guards came out and searched and still couldn't find him. I was crying the entire time. When they finally found him a couple hours later, I hugged him and didn't let go for twenty minutes. Turns out he decided to hide really well and then fell asleep, the idiot. After that day I hated thinking that I was going to lose one of my friends. You should have seen me the day that Aziz flew back to Agrabah and Lonnie to Northern Wei. I balled because I thought their flying carpets were going to crash. Just to get me to calm down slightly, both Jasmine and Mulan promised to have their kids call and reassure me that they were alright." Amber finished her explanation with a watery laugh, "It's ridiculous of me to get so worked up about what happened today." Jay squeezed her shoulder and shook his head, "No it isn't. You nearly lost Ben, of course you are going to be scared to lose others that are important to you. I'm honored to be counted in that group."

Amber looked at the other three Isle teens, "All four of you got under my skin so quickly. I can't explain it, it's like I was missing something before you four showed up, only I didn't realize it." Doug agreed with his friend, "That goes for all of us. We all talked and we agree with what Amber said. You guys are important to all of us. Now how about we dig into these snacks that Mrs. Potts brought us?" All the teens laughed and dug into the snacks and started talking about random subjects. Seeing that the teens would be fine, Belle and Adam snuck away to Adam's office.

The couple sat down on the couch and stayed silent for a few seconds before Belle's mind started whirring, "Do you think those kids will be alright? I mean I know how resilient all the kids are, including our new ones, but that was scary to witness and then for the rest to realize how close they were to losing Jay. Poor Jay. You should have seen his face before you started speaking, I think he thought that we were going to let those guards take him. If they try anything again, we are definitely not going to down without a fight, and I know that Cindy and Kit feel the same. Cindy and I were talking with some of the other parents and they all agree that we have to protect those four. They all want to meet them, apparently all of their kids have sent home glowing reviews about them. Jasmine said that Aladdin wants to meet Jay and compare notes about stealing." Adam was quick to stop his wife's rant. He knew that when she was rattled, Belle tended to ramble and just say everything that came to mind. He put his hands on either of her arms and looked her in the eye, "I'm sure the kids will be fine, given a weekend of rest. You are correct about them being resilient. Before the weekend is up, we will make sure all four of those kids know that we will fight for them every time. All of Ben and Amber's friends know that, and it is time that the four newest ones do as well. I think those four are going to be around for a very long time. We may have to watch Aladdin around Jay. We don't want Aladdin being a bad influence and teaching him some new tricks." Adam finished with a small laugh. Hearing his words helped calm Belle down. They spent the rest of the afternoon in Adam's office, giving the teens time to decompress and hangout.

After spending some time with his friends, Chad remembered his notebook. Running up he grabbed his backpack from his room and raced back down the stairs. Reentering the living room, he saw that all his friends were looking at him. He gave them a sheepish look and shrugged one shoulder, "I forgot my backpack upstairs." Mal looked at him funny, "Why would you need it?" Sitting down Chad was quick to open it and pull out his notebook, "Because I figured something out. Before the morning went crazy, I was doodling in History and trying to think of why the other children were taken and I realized that it was to make a distraction." Seeing the blank looks on the others' faces he explained, "I was trying to think of why they were taken when I saw a book on Mr. Thatch's shelf about war strategies. Suddenly, I realized that by taking the others it spread resources. If it was just one or even two kids taken, all kingdoms could help look for them, but if it was say five kids, then the resources are spread a bit thin. Since each kid was taken from another kingdom, it means that their kingdom and the kingdoms surrounding them would search for that one kid, and not for all the kids. That would give the kidnappers a better chance of either getting away and/or covering their tracks. Think about it, the first all Auradon search was coordinated a whole day after the kids went missing. That first day all the kingdoms were fractured searching for one specific kid and not realizing that they were connected."

Jane listened to what the blonde had to say and thought through it, "That makes sense. Instead of everyone working together and figuring somethings out, they were working independently. I also had another thought, one that I am kicking myself for not thinking of earlier. If the Isle was the only kingdom not searched, then why don't we search it ourselves. Someone has to remember five babies appearing magically. Or at the very least, they will remember seeing someone that shouldn't have been there."

**I decided to end it here. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! I want to hear your opinions on couples! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. All I own are Amber and Charlie!**

Everyone looked at the small half fae in silence until the girl herself broke it, "What?" Ben shook his head, "We're just shocked that no one thought of that, when we found out about the Isle never being searched. How are we going to go and question people? I mean these four could just write their families, but that would take two weeks minimum." Jay nodded his head, "Ben's right. It takes a full week for a letter to go between the Isle and Auradon Prep. If we want answers quickly, we'll need to actually go to the Isle." It was Doug who asked the major question, "How do we get there with no one finding out? No one else knows about our search and people are going to question where we are if we all disappear. We can't do that to our parents."

Everyone nodded agreeing with the dwarf before a thought struck Lonnie, "What if we go tomorrow. It's Saturday meaning that we don't have school." Aziz was quick to shake his head, "No. Belle and Adam are expecting us here for the weekend to rest after what happened today." Audrey agreed with the Arabian thief and added on, "Next weekend is out too. It's Family Day and the day after that is the twin's birthday, the weekend after that should work though." Mal let the confusion in her voice seep through while addressing Ben, "Your birthday is next weekend? I thought your birthday is right before your coronation?" Ben simply shook his head, "No, when planning the coronation, I refused to have it so close to our birthday. I didn't want my sister to be overshadowed by the fact that I was becoming King the next day. That's why it is a month later." Mal nodded accepting that explanation, and thinking of something to get the prince, who she was falling for.

Charlie had an idea that could help the group, "What if we bring in someone else to help?" Chad looked at his sister questioningly, "Who?" Charlie thought for a quick moment before answering, "We'll need someone who can help us with a cover for when we go. If we don't have a cover, then there is no way we are going to make it. How about Audrey's Uncle Diaval? The Moors are connected to Auroria, meaning we would be heading in the right direction if someone watches us leave. Also, it would make sense for us to go, Mal is the daughter of Diaval's best friend. We can say we are going to go and visit, that Diaval wants to meet Mal and her friends. The only obstacles I can are Audrey's parents and whether he would help us. They are going to want to meet Mal and the other three. We would need to plan it for a weekend where they weren't in Auroria. Also, would he help us?"

Audrey nodded her head, "He would definitely help us. I can swear him to secrecy if I have to. He wants to help mom and dad in any way he can. The only thing is, he would want to come with us. He misses Maleficent." Mal thought about it for a second, "Alright, how about this? The Friday after the twins' birthday we leave for Auroria. We meet Diaval somewhere along the way and go to the Isle. Do the good fairies still live in the Moors? Also are your parents going to be home Aud?" Audrey shook her head, "The fairies don't live in the Moors anymore. They decided that it was too primitive for them, though they are beautiful. You would love it Mal. As for my parents, if I'm remembering correctly, they are going to be gone. It's the anniversary for Tiana and Naveen, so they are going to their party. Aren't your parents going too, Amber?" Amber nodded but didn't add anything.

Charlie nodded her head, "So that is the weekend we'll go. We can go Friday evening and then leave Saturday or Sunday? It's only four hours from here to the bridge. Is that alright with you four? Is it doable?" Carlos, who had been silent this whole time going over the plan in his head, nodded, "It should be. Space to sleep shouldn't be an issue, Bargain Castle is big enough. The girls can stay in one room and the boys in another and Diaval can sleep in the room where we through our stuff. The main issue would be getting there without being caught or seen. An official limo with guards won't be attacked, simply because no one is stupid enough, but an unmarked car or cars is going to be attacked. I think the best bet, would be to take a limo across the bridge, but before getting into the center of the island, pulling off and parking somewhere below and then hiding the car. Wait Mal doesn't your dad have an entrance to his liar down near where the bridge is?"

Mal nodded, "Yeah, he uses it for messages from his brothers. It's sealed off and the only way to open it from the outside is by proving that you are blood. I can open it so we can get inside. The limo can hide there, no one will disturb it there. We can exit through my dad's main entrance and walk to Bargain Castle. Evie, do you think you can make them all outfits to match the Isle wear?" Evie flipped her blue hair behind her shoulder and nodded, "It's going to take a lot of work, but I should be able to. First I need to finish our outfits for Family Day."

Audrey looked down at her watch, "Guys it's nearly time for dinner. We better head in to eat, otherwise Mrs. Potts will come after us." Everyone except the four new friends chuckled as they stood. The four new people looked around and it was Carlos who asked with a slight worried tone, "She won't actually come after us does she?" Amber nodded, "She takes her duties as our cook very seriously. The only way she would let us skip a meal, is if we are sick and can't eat, or if we weren't hungry, and even then, she would leave food for us in the kitchen. Usually, she knows if we are going to have a meal before a regular time and if we are sick, she will make the best soup ever. Today though she is going to be extra caring, because of what happened."

They entered the dining room and found that Belle and Adam were already there sitting at the table. Everyone sat down and dinner was served. Mrs. Potts decided to make all matters of comfort food along with some of the kids' favorite dishes. After everyone had eaten their fill of dinner and dessert, they headed to the movie room to watch something before bed.

After finishing the film, everyone went to their assigned room and were quick to fall asleep, though Amber did make plans with her mother to meet and talk the next day. Amber couldn't wait to talk to her mom. She needed to figure out whether her small crush and turned into love. She also needed help figuring out what to do. She knew that Jay didn't have a girlfriend on the Isle, but she didn't know what his father was going to think about his son dating a princess. She also didn't know how her parents were going to react if they got together, or if he even felt the same way!

**Hey y'all! I figured I would it here. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! Do you think their plan is going to work? How do you think Family Day is going to go down? Is there going to be drama at the twins' birthday celebration? Is Amber going to tell Jay how she feels? How about Mal?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter. This chapter is more of a filler, simply because I'm a bit blocked for this one. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series. All I own are Amber and Charlie.**

Amber walked into her mother's office after breakfast. Her mom had told her that she could come after breakfast to talk. Knocking on her mother's door she heard a quiet come in. Entering the room, she saw her mother sitting at her desk working on paperwork. Her mom put down her pen when she saw her daughter come in. Standing, she gestured towards the couch in the room and sat down next to her daughter. After both were sitting down Belle smiled at her daughter, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

Amber didn't know how to start the conversation, but she knew that mom would listen. She may not approve, but she would listen. Finally, she decided to just get it over with, "I think I love Jay." She squeezed her eyes, that way she didn't have to see her mother's reaction. She felt her mom's hand on hers and opened her eyes. Her mom looked at her with a small smile and kind eyes, "Why do you think that you love Jay?" She relaxed and slumped in her seat. She looked her mom in the eye, "Yesterday, we nearly lost Jay. I was so scared that we were going to lose him mom. After I packed a bag, I was walking to the front and I remember you telling me about how you felt when Gaston shot dad. I just remember thinking about how if the guards had taken Jay away, I would have died. Jay has quickly become my best friend. Don't get me wrong, the other three are my friends but it is different with Jay. I have only known him a couple of weeks, but it seems like I have known him for years. You know I don't make friends easily; it was always Ben who made friends and I tagged along, but with Jay it was different. When we first met, he barely spoke to Ben. For once I made the friend first and then Ben tagged along. It seems like Jay knows everything about me and I knew him. Jay never once judged me or treated me differently because I am a princess. He treated me like I was a normal person. He is an amazing person and is so sweet. He acts like he is all tough and hard, but in reality, he is a big softy. He is a big dork, one day we were hanging out and he decided to climb the tree we were leaning against. He ended goofing off as he climbed and lost his grip. When he got up, he tried acting all cool and that it didn't happen, I remember just laughing my head off. He makes the cheesiest jokes and he always tries to make people laugh and smile. He also is overprotective of us girls, though he knows we can take care of ourselves."

Belle smiled at her daughter as she spoke. The princess didn't realize it, but while she was speaking a smile bloomed on her face and she looked down at the table in front of the couch. After her daughter stopped speaking, she placed a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up Belle simply smiled at her, "It sounds to me that you already know the answer to whether it is love or not." The princess nodded and blushed. She looked shyly at her mom, "Is that alright with you?" Belle simply nodded. The princess gave a small sigh of relief. Belle decided to further reassure her, "Your dad and I just want you to be happy. Jay is a nice boy and we like him. If he makes you happy then that is great. Now why don't you go and hang out with your friends. It is a weekend for rest and relaxing." The princess simply nodded and rushed out the door and down the stairs to join her friends.

**Hey y'all! Sorry for it being short. I hit a wall and can't think a bit. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter. This chapter is going to have Family Day. This chapter is going to be more Mal heavy but other characters will make an appearance. **

**I just want to thank MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use her OC Tyler! He is only going to be briefly mentioned in this chapter but will make more of an appearance later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie. **

Mal was nervous. Today was Family Day and she was going to be meeting Diaval. When Audrey told her that he was alive, she couldn't believe it. Her mother was sure that her friend was dead, but Audrey insisted that he was alive and had showed her pictures. She hadn't told her mother that Diaval was alive. She wanted to be one hundred percent sure before she told her mother. Evie was across the room putting her shoes on before standing and turning to face the fae, "Ready Mal?" Mal nodded and walked out the room with her. They met up with the boys before walking out to the lawn where the event was taking place.

Looking over the lawn Evie was quick to point out where some of their friends were standing. They knew that most of their friends were in the performance that was about to happen, so they were going to meet up with the few that weren't in the performance and watch it together. They joined Aziz, Jane, Amber, and Charlie who was talking with a boy about their age that they hadn't met yet. Seeing their approach, Aziz greeted them, "Hey guys. You ready for the day?" Mal nodded, "Yeah but it is also nerve wracking." Amber gave her a look of understanding, "I can understand that. Hey, let me introduce you to someone. This is Tyler. His parents are Tiana and Naveen. Tyler this is Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie." Tyler smiled at the group, "It's nice to officially meet you guys. I'm sorry it wasn't earlier. I had some family stuff at home that I needed to take care of. Are you guys ready to see the others look a bit ridiculous? Ben is going to rap I heard." Amber started laughing, "He is. I've watched them practice." The others nodded and the group moved towards a tree so they could have a good view of the performance.

After watching the teens rap "Be Our Guest" they moved to join their friends. Amber spoke up as they approached, "Nicely done guys. I really liked Doug's performance. We could tell he was getting into it." The dwarf's cheeks turned a bit pink at the mention of his performance. He got a bit carried away. Everyone could tell that the princess was simply teasing the boy, so no one got upset.

The group continued to talk and mind their own business when they were approached by a man in dark clothing. Audrey noticed the man first, "Uncle!" She greeted him with a big hug before pulling back and facing Mal. She smiled at the others, "Uncle I want you to meet my friends from the Isle. There is Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Mal." Mal looked at the man that had been her mother's best friend a bit nervously. She had heard a lot about the bird turned man from her mother and she hoped that he liked her. The man could tell that the girl in front of him was nervous.

He stepped forward and pulled the girl into a hug. Mal was surprised at the action and froze. Diaval pulled back and looked the girl in the eyes, "It's nice to meet you Mal. From what Audrey has told me I can definitely see your mother in you. Though I am wondering where the purple in your hair came from?" Mal gave a small chuckle, "My dad. His hair goes from blue to red when angry." Diaval nodded, "Makes sense. How is your mother?" The girl smiled in relief, it seemed like her fears were unfounded, "She is fine. Though there is one thing. She thinks you're dead."

Diaval was stunned by what Mal had just stated, "She thinks I'm what? I've written her. I mean I never got a response, but I just figured she didn't want me to know what was going on with the Isle." Mal gave the man a confused look, "Mom never got any letters. She thinks you died the night when she brought Phillip to the castle and she fought with King Stephen." Diaval was seriously confused, "You mean she never got the letters from Aurora either?" Now Mal was shocked and confused, "She sent letters as well? Mom just assumed that Aurora was angry with her for what happened." Audrey was quick to interject, "No mom has sent numerous letters. She thought your mom was upset with her when she didn't respond."

At that moment they were approached by some other adults, including Aurora and Phillip. Audrey immediately turned towards her mother, "Mom Mal says that her mother never received any of the letters that were sent. She still thinks that Uncle Diaval is dead." Aurora was confused about what her daughter was saying, "How could she have not gotten our letters?" Audrey simply shrugged her shoulders.

Aurora turned and faced the group of teens and addressed Mal, "Mal it is nice to meet you. I'm sorry that your mother still thinks that Diaval is dead. We will need to correct that quickly. It's nice to meet you." She gestured to the other three teens, "It's nice to meet all of you. I think I can safely guess who is who simply because of what I have heard about you from my daughter." She pointed to each teen and correctly guessed each teens' name.

The teens from the Isle were introduced to the adults that they didn't know and the group broke into smaller groups and started discussing different topics. Mal was talking with Diaval and Aurora about her mother and their memories of her when she heard a horrified yell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Turning the young fae saw the person she never wanted to meet. It was the former Queen Leah.

**Hey y'all! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please. The next chapter will have the conclusion of Family Day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey y'all! Here is the next chapter. Ok so this chapter is from different POVs that lead up to Queen Leah yelling. The next chapter will have the confrontation and everything going with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. I only own my OCs and Tyler belongs to MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery.**

**EVIE**

Evie was standing next to Doug as they spoke with his parents. She was nervous when she saw them approach. She knew that Doug didn't hold any anger towards her about her mother, but she didn't know how the dwarf and his wife would react. She was surprised when they greeted her with smiles, even after Doug introduced her. It was obvious that she was confused so Doug explained, "My parents know that you aren't your mother. She did those things and not you. We know that your mother is alright now and that she isn't the same person she was years ago. Why should we treat you any differently for how your mother acted?" Evie simply nodded.

As Doug spoke with his father about an upcoming band concert, she took a moment to observe him. Doug was handsome with his dark hair and glasses. He was also the sweetest guy she had ever met. The boys she grew up with had been nice and everything, but they were still a bit rough around the edges. Doug had been sweet from the first moment she met him. She never thought she would fall in love at first sight, but she was sure that was what had happened when they first met. Now she just had to figure out if he loved her. She tuned back into the conversation when she heard Doug ask her a question, "I'm so sorry. It seems my brain wondered. What was the question?" Doug simply chuckled, "I asked if you wanted to have lunch with us today?" Before Evie could answer she heard a shout, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" The group of four turned and found the former Queen Leah approaching Mal in a rage. Evie knew that the day was about to become a whirlwind.

**CARLOS**

Carlos was standing in between Jane and Tyler while they spoke with Tyler's parents. Carlos had been talking about different recipes with Tiana. He wanted to see if there was anything new that they could try on the Isle to make the food a bit better. Tiana had given him some ideas that he could send back to his family on the Isle. He was thinking of different ways that Silver and the others can use the supplies they had to make the food a bit better.

The conversation had moved on to different topics and he let his mind wonder. He found himself thinking of Jane and how amazing she was. Carlos had never met some like Jane before. Jane was an interesting person; she just didn't let many people know. She was generous and kind, but at the same time she could be sarcastic and tell people off if needed. He knew his siblings would love her, especially CJ. The two were similar, and only a few years apart.

He knew he wanted to ask her out, but he didn't know how. He didn't even know if a girl like her would go out with a guy like him. She was the daughter of Fairy Godmother and he was the son of Cruella De Vil and Captain Hook. His mother made sure he rarely saw his father and always did chores for her. If it wasn't for the rest of his family, he may not have a relationship with his father or siblings at all. He was pulled out of his thought by a woman yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He turned and found the former Queen Leah rushing towards Mal and the people she was talking with. He was quick to rush towards Mal and stand by her. He knew today just became interesting.

**BEN**

Ben was standing with his parents while they discussed the twins' birthday the next day. They had planned to have a small party with their friends at the castle. He couldn't wait for tomorrow; he was going to be sixteen and it put him one day closer to maybe finding out what happened to his brother. He turned to face his sister and friend as Amber and Jay walked up to the three of them.

His mom was quick to include the pair in the conversation and it turned to other subjects. They had just finished talking about Jay's first few weeks in Auradon when Amber decided to tease her brother, "So Ben tell us, are you going to ask Mal to be your date to the coronation?" Ben blushed and decided to tease right back, "Maybe, are you going to ask Jay?" Both Amber and Jay turned bright red hearing the future king's tease. Belle swatted at her son, "Ben leave them alone. I know you like to tease your sister, but don't do it when the other half of the tease is within hearing range." Ben simply nodded with a wry smile, "Yes mother."

He watched as his sister moved away with the Isle thief and smiled. He was happy for her, she deserved to be happy. He went back to discussing different things with his parents when he heard a screech, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Turning the trio saw that the former Queen Leah was screaming at a certain purple haired faery. Ben was quick to rush to the girl's side.

**AMBER**

Amber turned to face Jay after hearing her brother's tease. She decided that her brother had given her the perfect opportunity to talk to Jay and see if he felt the same. She looked at Jay and then gestured over to the side with her head. The boy nodded and followed her a few yards away from her family. Amber didn't know how to start the conversation, but she knew that it needed to be had. Luckily for her Jay decided to start it first, "So about what your brother said. I was wondering if you would be my date for the coronation? Before you say anything about me doing it out of some obligation, I'm not. I'm asking you because I like you. You are amazing and I want to be your date. I was actually hoping you would be my date and girlfriend?"

Before the princess could respond to the boy, the pair heard a loud screech that Amber immediately recognized as former Queen Leah, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Turning the pair found themselves watching as the former queen descended on Mal. The pair shared a look before quickly rushing over.

**Hey y'all. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey y'all! Leah has arrived! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie. I only own my OCs. I don't own Tyler he belongs to someone who is very nice and who is letting me borrow him.**

Mal took an involuntary step back when the older woman stormed over and invaded the teen's space. She felt a hand on her back and looked over her shoulder to see Ben standing behind her. The prince shot her a quick smile before facing the old queen in the eye with a steely expression, "Is there a problem?" The former Queen Leah shot the purple haired young woman with a glare before facing the prince, "Yes. This ruffian needs to be shipped back to the Isle with her little gang. She was harassing my daughter." Aurora was quick to step in between her mother and the teens, "No she wasn't. We were having a nice conversation before you stormed over yelling. In fact, we were discussing her mother and how she never got the letters I sent her. Nor did she ever get the letters that Diaval sent her." Turning she faced the prince, "I want to have that looked into Prince Ben. There is no telling what else has been blocked from going to the Isle." The young prince simply nodded before facing the elder queen again, "Your daughter has stated that they were having a nice conversation until you came storming over Queen Leah. If anyone was harassing someone it was you."

The older woman scoffed and shook her head, "It seems like the little tart already has you under her spell young man. She is definitely her mother's daughter." Before Ben could lose the last bit of his temper another voice broke through his angry haze, "How dare you?! Maleficent doesn't have a spell that she puts people under and neither does her daughter. In case you have forgotten _Leah, _it was Maleficent who woke me with true love's kiss."

Aurora was facing the elder woman down. If looks could kill then the older woman would be six feet under already. All Leah could do was sputter at what was said. Her face started to change colors before finally facing Diaval. She poked her finger in his chest and basically spat at him, "This is your fault. You put this story in her head. You gave her the notion that that evil faery is family! You devil bird!" Audrey was quick to get in between the pair, "How dare you?! Uncle Diaval _is _family! He is not a devil bird! Mom was telling the truth about Maleficent! You need to leave now! You are not welcome here. I never invited you to Family Day!" Turning Audrey grabbed her Uncle's hand and Mal's hand before storming away. Ben gave the woman a look of repulsion, "It's time you leave."

The entire group turned and left the woman standing by herself. She could only watch as her daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter walked away from her. She was seething. She couldn't believe her granddaughter had spoken to her like that. That girl was such an ungrateful brat. After everything she and her husband had done for the girl. She turned and stormed off, climbing into her limo and barking orders for her driver to take her home quickly, she stewed on how she was going to make those brats pay.

**Hey y'all. This was going to be a longer chapter, but it didn't work out that way. **


End file.
